


Wincest

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my own version of the season 4 episode “The monster at the end of this book.” But placed in season 3. Sam is trying to find a way to get Dean out of the Crossroads-deal when he comes across a series of novels by a secretive author displaying his and Dean’s life in detail. After finding Wincest on the internet the two brothers have to face their true feelings for each other. Trying to find the mysterious author they run into Bela who is working for a very powerful and dangerous man.This is a sequel to “Pandemonia” and part 2 of The missing episodes of season 3-series





	1. Chapter 1  Infamous Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don’t acknowledge season 4 but I loved the idea of “The monster at the end of this book.” I decided to make an own version of it and placing it in season 3. This story is replacing “Dream a little dream of me.” This story also contains a very special version of the season 4 episode “It’s a terrible life.”
> 
> Spoilers for already mention episodes as well as most episodes season 1-3.

“I’ve found it,” Sam Winchester exclaimed.

 

“Found what?” Dean answered although it was barely audible since he had his mouth full of pizza.”

 

“The book!” Sam's eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop.

 

“’Legends And truth of Magical Objects’ by Zora Vukota.”

 

“What do you want with that?”

 

“Don’t you see? There are many legends of magical objects like rings, amulets, necklaces and stuff. They say that some of them can provide you with eternal life, invulnerability and stuff like that. If we can find one of them maybe…

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“Maybe we can find a way out of your deal.”

 

“Come on, Sammy. It’s a long shot.”

 

“I know Dean, but if we are lucky…”

 

“I believe that when I see it, besides when have we ever been lucky?” Dean said.

 

“I don’t want to keep my hopes up either, but you can’t just give up.”

 

“I just have trouble seeing how a tiny little necklace or whatever could protect me from the demonic beast that is waiting were this road ends. Sam you’d better be careful because…”

 

“I know Dean. If you try to wriggle your self out of the deal I die. At least it is worth checking it out. I’ll be back soon. Pizza for breakfast, really?”

 

Sam turned off his laptop, took his jacket and the car key and a big slice of pizza from Dean.

 

“Not bad huh?” Dean smirked.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Ten minutes later Sam entered the bookstore. A young woman with pink hair, chewing gum just as pink, stood by the register. 

 

“Hi, I’m looking for a book by Zora Vukota called ‘Legends and truth of magical objects’. I checked on the Internet, you are supposed to have some copies left.”

 

“Take a look in the fantasy section.” The girl said and blew a bubble.

 

“Um this is not a novel. It’s a documentary.”

 

“Whatever, it should be next to the Harry Potter and the Supernatural series.”

 

Sam went behind the shelves and started to read the titles of the books. ‘Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince’, ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling’. No. Where the hell is it? ‘Supernatural – In my time of dying by JD Armstrong’. “What’s this?” Sam took down the book from the shelf and looked at the cover.

 

Those two guys almost look exactly like me and Dean, strange, Sam thought. He turned the book and started to read the back cover.

 

“Dean, you gotta hold on.” After the crash Dean’s spirit wanders the hospital corridors as his comatose body hovers at the brink of death. And a reaper tries to lure him into eternity.

 

No it can’t be, Sam thought. He started to feel dizzy. He grabbed another book.

 

‘Supernatural – Croatoan- by JD Armstrong’.

 

In a small Oregon town, Sam is infected by a supernatural virus, which sweeps friends and neighbors into a frenzy of violence.

 

“No…no. It’s us. I can’t believe it. I must be dreaming.” Sam started to hyperventilate and grabbed another book. ‘Supernatural – Hunted – by JD Armstrong’.

 

After Sam learns of his fathers warning, he splits from Dean and starts hunting for others with his gift – or curse – of psychic powers. And someone’s hunting for him: Gordon, the relentless vampire killer.

 

‘In my time of dying,’ and ‘Croatoan' fell out of Sam’s hands. He was about to faint. The whole room was spinning. Then, even ‘Hunted,’ fell out of Sam’s hands. He put his hands to his forehead tried to concentrate in not fainting. A minute later he felt better. When he removed his hands from his forehead he saw a very wrinkly face very close.

 

“Are you all right young man?” a very old lady said, and picked up the books and gave them to Sam. Sam thought she looked like 90. “You shouldn’t read this horror stuff. No wonder you look pale. Why don’t you buy this instead.” The old woman gave Sam a book. He read the title. ‘Old fashion home made cooking’ by Bree Shaw. There was a smiley face of a red headed woman with a flowery apron on the cover. Sam put it away immediately and grabbed every Supernatural book he could carry in his large hands.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

“’Scarecrow’, ‘Faith’, ‘Something Wicked’, ‘In My Time of Dying’, ‘Bloodlust’, ‘Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things’, ‘Crossroad Blues’, ‘Croatoan’, ‘Hunted’, ‘Playthings’, ‘What Is And What Should Never Be’ and ‘A Very Supernatural Christmas’.” The girl with the pink hair said between her chewing.

 

“Do you have more of this series,” Sam asked.

 

“You really are a fantasy lover aren’t you?”

 

“Just answer my damn question.” Sam raised his voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I just…”

 

“I understand,” the girl said. “This series is very addictive. It has a small group of very dedicated fans. More books are ordered. They will arrive in two weeks. 225 dollars please!”

 

“Today’s youth, look!” The old white-headed lady said to a friend of hers with just as white hair. “All they think of nowadays are horror, and vampire cheerleaders and stuff!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

A moment later Sam was sitting in the Impala. But he didn’t turn the ignition; instead he turned the plastic bag upside down and let the books fall out all over the passenger seat. He realized that everything in his and Dean’s life was in a public display. Everything what he had said, done and thought during the last two and a half years. 

 

He started to feel the panic again. Please, don’t say that it has been written about that too. Sam grabbed ‘In My Time of Dying’ and turned the pages, looking for one special scene. Then he found it. He was sweating. He tried to get a grip of himself and his blood pressure dropped slightly. Then he started to read.

 

Sam was standing by his brother’s bed. Dean looked so pail. Seeing his brother lying in a coma in a hospital, fighting for his life seemed unreal. 

 

“Dean, are you here. I couldn’t find anything in the book. I don’t know how to help you. But I’ll keep on trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. Come on, you can’t… You can’t leave me alone with Dad. We’ll kill each other. You know that. Dean, you gotta hold on. You can’t go, man. Not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?”

 

That’s it? Sam thought. There was not a sign in this chapter of what was really going in Sam’s head. 

 

Sam remembered so well that his monologue in that scene didn’t end there. Because in that moment he thought that he was gonna loose Dean forever. In that moment Sam didn’t know how he could go on without Dean.

 

In that moment Sam realized that Dean was truly dying, and he was so upset because he never before had the guts to admit his true feelings for him, that the love he had for Dean went way beyond brotherly love. 

 

Sam knew how this scene continued. Thinking of what he had said next was almost like watching a canceled scene from a DVD box.

 

“Dean, You have to come back to me, because I love you more than you will ever know. I have loved you forever and these feelings don’t go away. I know that the way I feel for you is perverted and sick. Brothers shouldn’t love each other like that. But it is the truth. I love you. 

 

I should have told you long time before and now it is probably too late. You have to come back to me, please!” 

 

Sam remembered those words so well; it truly was like that part of his monologue was a canceled scene that never made it to the final cut. He couldn’t find any indication in this chapter of his true feelings for Dean. Could this mean that this author has left out the not so brotherly and shameful secret feelings Sam has for his brother?

 

“Thank God,” Sam exclaimed. 

 

Telling Dean that he loved him had been an enormous thing for Sam, even though Dean was in a coma at the time. Dean obviously didn’t remember a word of it since the issue had never been raised. And when Dean recovered, Sam lost his guts and tried to hide those feelings deep inside.

 

But then he remembered that there were other times when he almost had acted on those feelings. Times when he loved Dean so much that he wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let go. Like in that moment after the zombie hunt. 

 

In what book could that be? Sam thought. He wasn’t out of the woods yet. He looked through the back covers of several books until he found ‘Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things’.

 

He easily found the last scene of that novel and he started to read.

 

The Winchester-brothers (Oh crap, even our last name is in public display, Sam thought.) were traveling through a very beautiful landscape. Dean had been very quiet ever since they left their mother’s grave. In the middle of the forest Dean turned over and parked the Impala at the side of the road. Without a word he went out of the car and leaned against the hood. Sam knew that something was tearing his brother apart. He had known that for weeks but now it was different. He followed Dean and stood beside Dean. Dean didn’t look at him. He didn’t show much of a face but Sam could see that his brother was very upset.

 

“Dean, what is it?” Sam felt urged to break the silence.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. His eyes were blank. He obviously didn’t have long to tears.

 

“You…? For what?

 

“The way I’ve been acting. And for Dad. I mean he was your dad too. And it’s my fault he is gone,” Dean said without looking at Sam.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I know you have been thinking it, so have I. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad’s dead and the Colt’s gone.”

 

“Dean…” 

 

“You can’t tell me there’s not a connection there. I don’t know how the demon was involved. I don’t know how the whole thing went down exactly…but Dad’s dead because of me. And that much I do know.”

 

“We don’t know that, not for sure,” Sam tried to comfort his brother.

 

“Sam…You and Dad. You’re the most important people in my life. And now…I never should’ve come back, Sam. It wasn’t natural. And now look what’s come out of it. I was dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well that’s it. So tell me. What can you possibly say to make that all right?”

 

Sam watched the tears falling from his brother’s eyes. He fought the tears himself. He was so relieved that his brother finally had opened up and he promised himself that he would help Dean through this, no matter what, as they stood in silence and looked out of the forest.

 

The End

 

Tears were falling from Sam’s eyes. He remembered this moment so clearly. He was very moved of what this JD Armstrong wrote, but in real life this scene was so much more overwhelming. 

 

There was a canceled scene here too, Sam thought, Just as before, the scene ended while Sam was tempted to disclosure his true feelings for Dean. 

 

In that moment he could feel Dean’s pain so clearly like if they were one person. In that moment he loved Dean so much that he wanted to kiss him right there, forever and never let go. It was true that he wanted to help him through his turmoil, but for Sam it was so much more than that. Before they had gone back into the car Sam had given Dean a hug. He wanted to do so much more, but that was not an option. 

 

Sam had really been swept away reading this scene. It had awakened painful memories. Dean in deep pain was the worst thing he knew whether it was physical or emotional.

 

“Oh Dean, I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this. I love you so much. If you ever knew how much I love you.” Sam said quiet to himself holding ‘Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things’ in his hand.

 

Sam didn’t know if he could bear to read anymore.

 

Their whole last year had been very painful for both of them. Sam had been completely distraught since he learned what John had told Dean before John died. He was led to believe that it was his fate to turn darkside and in the end Dean was supposed to kill him. 

 

There were times he couldn’t bare the pain of longing for a relationship he could never have. Because it was no way that Dean felt the same way about Sam. Sam suddenly remembered how he had forced Dean to promise him to kill him if he turned evil. 

 

Oh my God, I don’t see how that could not be in the book. Oh no. I’m screwed, Sam thought. Because he suddenly remembered that he had tried to kiss Dean in that moment. 

 

Sam felt the panic again. He had to find that scene. And he had to do it now.

 

Then Sam’s cell phone rang. He picked it up.

 

“Damn it Dean, not now. He must wonder where I am.” Sam pushed the red button and rejected Dean’s call.

 

He would deal with Dean later, for now he had to find that ‘almost kiss-scene’ and he looked for the right book like his life depended on it.

 

Then he found the book ‘Playthings.’ He searched relentlessly through the pages. He had to know if the biggest secret of his life was in public display or not. Then he found the scene. He knew that it would be extremely painful reliving such a dark memory, but he had to know. He started to read again.

 

Dean entered their room. Sam was sitting in a chair. He didn’t realize that something with Sam was way off, he just opened his mouth as usual.

 

“There’s been another one. Some guy hung himself in his room.”

 

“Yeah, I saw,” Sam muttered quietly for himself with a very low voice.

 

“We’d gotta figure this out and fast. What’d you find out about Granny?” Dean said.

 

“You’re bossy.”

 

“What?” That was not the response he had expected from Sam.

 

“You’re bossy, and short,” Sam chuckled like a madman.

 

Then Dean realized.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Yeah, So? Stupid.”

 

“Dude, what are you thinking. We’re working a case.”

 

Sam looked completely miserable. “That guy that hung himself. I couldn’t save him.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean said. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have done anything.”

 

“That’s an excuse, Dean.” Sam sounded really upset. “I should have found a way to save him. I should’ve saved Ava too.”

 

“Well, you can’t save everyone. Even you said that.”

 

“No, Dean. You don’t understand, all right? The more people I save the more I can change.”

 

“Change what?”

 

“My destiny, Dean.”

 

Dean watched the tears running down his brother’s cheeks. He could never stand watching his brother cry. 

 

“All right, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch. Come on.”

 

Dean tried to help Sam to his feet.

 

“I need you to watch out for me,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah. I always do”

 

“No…no, no, no. You have to watch out for me, all right?” Sam said. “And if I ever turn into something that I’m not. You have to kill me.”

 

Dean felt a chill. He could do anything but that. He wished that he never had told him about this secret.

 

“Sam.”

 

“Dean, Dad told you to do it. You have to.”

 

“Well, Dad’s an ass. He never should’ve said anything. I mean you don’t do that. You don’t lay that kind of crap on your kids.”

 

“No. He was right to say it. Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not dying, okay. And neither are you. Come on, sit down.”

 

Dean forced Sam to sit down on the bed.

 

“No, please. You are the only one who can do it. Promise!”

 

“Don’t ask that of me.”

 

“Dean, please. You have to promise me.”

 

Dean felt pushed into a corner. He didn’t have any choice.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Thanks. Thank you.”

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s head, It felt weird and Dean took away Sam’s fingers. Sam was obviously very drunk. Sam lay down on the bed and turned around. He fell asleep immediately. Dean was watching him sleep and he prayed that Sam wouldn’t remember anything of what Dean had promised him.

 

Is that it? Oh Thank God. ‘Sam grabbed Dean’s head’ That was not what I did. I really tried to kiss him. Sam thought. I wonder why this JD Armstrong is keeping this secret. At least it would be safe showing Dean these books now. Dean! Holy crap. I should’ve been back hours ago. Damn I forgot the book I went to buy. Okay, back to the bookstore then.

 

Sam went back to the bookstore only to find out that the last copy of Zora Vukota’s book had been sold.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

At last Sam entered the motel room. Dean was sitting at one of the beds.

 

“Sammy, where the hell have you been?”

 

“Dean…”

 

“You even rejected my phone call. What the hell was that about?”

 

Sam just stood in the doorway with a gaping mouth. It didn’t take long for Dean to realize that something was very wrong.

 

“Sammy, are you all right? You look a bit pail.” Dean said and rose to his feet.

 

“Dean…” was all Sam managed to say.

 

“You look like you have been diagnosed with a deadly disease. Talk to me. You’re scaring me.”

 

“You’d better sit down.”

 

“No, just tell me, all right.”

 

“Sit!”

 

Dean did what he was told and once again sat down on the bed. Sam turned the plastic bag upside down and poured out all the books in Dean’s lap.

 

“Did you find so many books about magical stuff?”

 

Dean picked up one of the books.

 

“’Supernatural – What Is And What Should Never Be’. What the hell is this?”

 

“You tell me,” Sam said and sat down in a chair.

 

Dean looked at the two guys on the cover with wide eyes.

 

“Is that us?”

 

Sam didn’t answer him.

 

Dean read on the backside. 

 

“’A devoted girlfriend. A regular job. A loving mother in a house that didn’t burn down, A run-in with a djinn gives Dean the life he would have had’. Dean?…Is that me? No way!”

 

Dean felt the panic rise and grabbed *Croatoan* and read on that cover too.

 

“’Sam is infected by a’ …Holy crap! It’s us!”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said.

 

“Bu…how…what the…”

 

“My point exactly.”

 

“Oh no,” Dean said. He went through the books. Sam thought that his reaction was very similar to what he went through himself. Maybe Dean had secrets too. Sam kept studying Dean while he went through ‘Scarecrow’.

 

“Dean, what is it?”

 

“Be quiet, or just go for a walk… or…whatever.” Dean hardly noticed that Sam was there; he just had to find out. He had found the scene he was looking for and started to read.

 

“So a god possesses the scarecrow,” Sam asked with his phone in his hand looking out of the waiting lounge in the small bus station.

 

“And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won’t wilt and disease won’t spread.” Dean said holding his cell phone in one hand and the steering wheel of the Impala with the other.

 

“Do you know what god you’re dealing with?” Sam asked.

 

“Nope, not yet.”

 

“If you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.”

 

“I know,” Dean said. “I’m actually on my way to a local community college. I got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.”

 

Sam couldn’t help from smiling. All the frustration he had felt because of Dean earlier had vanished.

 

“You know, if you are hinting you need my help, just ask,” Sam said.

 

“I’m not hinting anything. Actually…I want you to know…”

 

Oh my God, there it is. Wait! There is nothing there, Dean thought.

 

Dean kept on reading.

 

“I mean don’t think…”Dean said. He had always trouble telling his brother how much he appreciated having him along for the ride.

 

That was far away from the truth. This author doesn’t seem to have access to these perverted thoughts and desire that is floating in my mind. Or at least he isn’t writing about it. I think. Oh Thank God for that, Dean thought.

 

“Dean what are you reading? What is so important?” Sam asked.

 

“Shut up, I’m reading,” Dean said without even looking up from the page.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” Sam said.

 

“Sam, you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your life,” Dean said.

 

“You serious?”

 

“You’ve always known what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad, and you always have. Hell I wish I…anyway, I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

 

Sam realized that he had the best big brother ever.

 

“I don’t even know what to say,” he said.

 

“Say, you’ll take care of yourself.”

 

“I will,” Sam said.

 

“Call me when you find Dad.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Dean.”

 

Sam hung up and gazed at Meg and he was glad having her company for the time being, waiting for the bus. But in this moment he missed Dean so very much.

 

Dean exhaled.

 

“Thank, God,” he exclaimed.”

 

“Thank, God what?” Sam asked.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Are you keeping secrets from me.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. My life is an open book.”

 

“Well. It is now.”

 

“Damn,” Dean said. “Where is that Croatoan-novel.”

 

It was true that Dean had secrets from Sam. During the last 3 years he had thought of telling Sam that big secret. He had intended to when he first picked Sam up at Stanford, but he had been thrown completely off guard when he saw that pretty girlfriend of Sam’s. 

 

And since they started their road trip there were times when he almost had told Sam that he loved him in a not so brotherly way and that he desired him like crazy. Hell, he wanted to fuck him, but every time he had come to the conclusion of telling Sam he was convinced that it would make Sam run away screaming. And he couldn’t bare loosing Sam.

 

When they thought that that demonic virus in Rivergrove had infected Sam, Dean was seconds from telling Sam that he loved him. And now he was terrified that, that incident was told in the novel. It would be the end for both of them. But Dean didn’t know that Sam was fighting the exact same feelings.

 

Dean turned the pages very quickly for finding that particular scene. Then he found it. He read while his heart was pounding in his chest. Sam thought that whatever it was Dean was looking for in ‘Croatoan’ he feared that it would give his brother a heart attack. He looked very pail.

 

“Dean I’m sick. It’s over for me. It doesn’t have to be for you.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, you could keep on going,” Sam said.

 

“Who says I want to?” Dean answered.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m tired, Sam. I’m tired of this job, this life. This weight on my shoulders. Man, I’m tired of it.”

 

“So, what? So, you’re just gonna give up? I mean you’re just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know the stuff with Dad had…”

 

“You’re wrong. It’s not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure…”

 

“Then what is it about?”

 

“I love you, Sammy,” is what he was supposed to say, but he'd heard footsteps and never managed to say it. And there was nothing of that in this book. Dean relaxed and exhaled, and the color was getting back on his cheeks. 

 

Dean let his head fall down on the pillow, and he breathed very calmly. A moment later he noticed his brothers penetrating gaze.

 

“Okay, fine. Yes I have secrets. Are you satisfied? And quit staring at me, it gives me the creeps.”

 

“What kind of secrets?”

 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be secrets, would it?”

 

“Spill!”

 

“No, you are my brother and the closest person of my life, but there are some things I keep to my self.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I’m not that gullible. What do you want to do? Do you want to play a game of truth or dare then I will make you spill your darkest deepest secrets too. I’ll do that myself if you are ready to do it too.”

 

“This is a stupid conversation. Let’s drop it.”

 

Dean had a smug grin on his face. Sometimes he almost felt sorry for the kid how easy he was to manipulate, but this had been a close call. No matter what happened in the future he never ever wanted to have that incestuous gay issue raised again. And he was convinced that no one would ever come up with the idea to bring it up. 

 

“But there is still one major question I’d like an answer to,” Sam said. “How come that this JD Armstrong knows every detail of our lives.” Almost every detail, Sam and Dean thought simultaneously.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good question,” Dean said. “We should get on this case.”

 

“Dean, we already have a case.”

 

“What case?”

 

“Yours. You have only four months left.”

 

“Yeah, well, you bet on a dead horse on that one.”

 

“Dean, don’t say that, you sound like you don’t deserve to be saved.”

 

“Sam, I don’t want to do this again. I am well aware of the horrible death that is waiting for me and I wished that we could stop it, but I’d rather do this case for now instead. I need to think of something else. At least this could be fun.”

 

“Fun? Every little detail in our lives is mentioned in those books. I feel like this author is having a surveillance camera inside my head 24 hours a day.”

 

“Hey, we are famous. It’s kind of fun.”

 

“Infamous is more like it,” Sam said.

 

“Come on you are just as curious as I am, Sammy. Admit it. You are dying to know.”

 

“Well…yes…of course.”

 

“See, told you so.” Dean laughed. “And admit it. It’s a little bit fun.”

 

“Well…yeah. Okay, Dean, let’s do it. Where do we start.”

 

“By reading,” Dean said. “I’d like to find out if this Dean character will be sacrificed to the nightmarish scarecrow.”

 

“Dean you already know the answer to that.”

 

“Sam, saying something like that is like telling someone the football score. Now, put a sock in it and grab a book.”

 

“All right. Hand me ‘Crossroad Blues’.”

 

They spend the entire afternoon reading. They were so absorbed in the stories that they almost didn’t remember eating. While reading they now and then commented on what they read.

 

Dean was very absorbed in reading ‘Faith.’ “Hey listen to this: Dean said.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam said.

“I checked my self out.”

“Are you crazy?”

“I’m not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot.”

 

“Come on, I don’t talk like that.” Dean said and closed the book and picked up ‘Playthings’ instead.

 

“Yes, you do,” Sam said. “Just listen to this.” And Sam quoted from ‘Crossroad Blues’.

 

“Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis,” Dean smirked.

 

“I don’t say sexistic things like that…well, maybe I do…sometimes.”

 

“Yeah you do, all the time.” 

 

“But I don’t mean anything by it. Besides you don’t get away that easy. Listen to this, Sammy.” And Dean quoted from ‘Playthings’.

 

The Winchester-brothers were knocking on the door that said ‘Private’. It didn’t take long until Susan opened. She looked very surprised seeing her new handsome guests standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey there,” Dean said with a charming smile on his face.

 

“Hi. Everything okay with your room? Susan asked.

 

“Yeah,” they both said, nodding like crazy trying to appear casual.

 

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Sam said.

 

“Good.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said smiling while Dean very casually tried to peak inside.

 

“Well, I was just in the middle of packing, so…” Susan said. She looked suspicious.

 

Dean very quickly had to find away for them to get into her quarters. Then he saw the dolls. 

 

“Hey, are those antique dolls? Because this one…” he said and looked at his brother. Sam expected the worst.

 

“This one here, he is…He’s got a major doll collection back home. Don’t you? Huh?” Sam looked at Dean with a face that said ‘I’m gonna kick your ass for this’.

 

“Big time!” Sam said with clenched teeth.

 

“Big time, yeah,” Dean said smiling. “You think he could come…well, we could come in and take a look?”

 

“I don’t know.” Susan sounded very skeptical.

 

“Please,” Dean said. “He loves them. He’s not gonna tell you this but he is…He’s always dressing them up in some little tiny outfits. And you’d make his day. She would, huh? Huh?”

 

Sam looked at Dean with a face that said ‘I’m gonna kill you.’ 

 

“It’s true,” Sam said.

 

“Okay, come on in.”

 

“All right. All right,” Dean said patting Sam at his back.

 

Sam had a look on his face that said: ‘You are so dead.’

 

 

Dean was laughing so hard that he didn’t know if he could ever quit.

 

“That was not funny,” a grumpy Sam said.

 

“Are you kidding, that was hilarious.” Dean couldn’t stop laughing. Sam lay ‘Crossroad Blues’ aside, rose from his bed and turned on the laptop and sat down in the chair.

 

“Yeah, well. Now you have made a fool out of me for the entire world to see.”

 

“At least admit that it was a little funny.”

 

“If we ever find this JD Armstrong, I’m so gonna kick his ass,” Sam said and started to search the Internet while Dean kept on reading.

 

Ten minutes later Sam opened his mouth.

 

“The whole Internet is full with stuff about us. We have thousands of fans. Most teenage girls I think. I don’t believe it.”

 

“Really?” Dean asked. Taking his eyes from his book.

 

“There are Sam-girls and Dean-girls and there are debate-forums as well. Listen to what this girl is saying.”

 

“’Bad day at Black Rock’ was a really ridiculous novel. These things could never happen, and Dean was such a pussy in that story. What a terrible story line. But that Bela girl was pretty cool.”

 

“Hey, that was not a story line. That was our lives. Stupid bitch!” Dean said and was by the computer in no time.

 

“Hey what are you doing?” Sam asked while Dean was typing on the laptop.

 

“I’m writing a comment.” “I can assure you, you stupid bitch that this was not a story line. It actually happened.” He was even tempted to write about what he really thought of Bela, since she was mentioned, but he couldn’t do that without using a really nasty language.

 

“You posted that?” Sam asked. “Dean, these people think that this is fiction.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t thought of that.”

 

Dean went back to his novel while Sam continued searching the web.

 

“I have found something else here,” Sam said. There are enormous sites with fan-fiction stories about us. This one seems to be the largest. ‘Sinful Desire’.”

 

“’Sinful Desire’? Sounds like a porn site. How can that be about us?”

 

Sam was reading loud.

 

“This is a fan fiction archive for slash stories (i.e. stories with homoerotic content) written about Sam and Dean Winchester from the Supernatural novels.”

 

“Wh…homoerotic?…” Dean could almost not get out a word.

 

Sam was blushing in a way he had never blushed before.

 

Sam kept reading.

 

“Warning. Most fic in this archive contain brotherly incest. If you don’t like the idea of slashing the Winchester brothers (Wincest), please go somewhere else.”

 

“I have a major problem with that,” Dean said. “Why haven’t we been asked? And what the hell is Wincest? Oh no. Winchester + Incest = Wincest. Oh my God. The two of us are having sex on the Internet?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said feeling his cock stiffens more and more each second.

 

Dean was already rock hard. He was glad that he was lying on the bed, because he knew that he would faint otherwise. His perverted feelings for his brother were now public knowledge.

 

“Dean are you all right?”

 

“No.” Then Dean remembered that it was all guesswork and fiction. Obviously Sam believed that too and that thought made him calm down.

 

“Oh my God. This is huge,” Sam said. He was surprised that he could keep his voice so steady. He was scared to death that his shaky voice would make Dean realize that there was no smoke without fire.

 

“There are 2520 stories on this site. 343 authors and 1897 members. And it gets worse.”

 

“How can it be worse?” Dean asked.

 

“Because this is not the only site with Wincest. There is also ‘The Sam/Dean slash archive’. And when I google ‘Wincest’ I get 109,000 hits. The word is even in the dictionary. Listen to this: ‘Wincest = Brotherly love of sexual nature between Dean and Sam Winchester of the Supernatural-novels by JD Armstrong.’ And you also have a slash-site of your own ‘Slashing Dean’.”

 

“What?”

 

“Listen to this.” Sam kept on reading.

 

“Welcome to the world of Dean Winchester slash were Dean is the center of all that is slash”.

 

“No way. Let me see.”

 

Dean was by the computer by a second.

 

“Look! It looks like the whole world is desiring me.”

 

You’ve got that right. Even me. What if you knew…? Sam thought.

 

Dean started to read one of the stories. Sam moved over to the bed. He was afraid that he would faint in any second now. Dean started to read loud.

 

“He put his rock hard cock against Dean’s entrance, and started pushing in gently, bit by bit. Dean opened for him. Dean groaned at the perfection of feeling his brother inside him for the first time. 

Dean gasped when Sam sank in all the way. The sensation was amazing for both of them.”

 

Sam was lying on the bed listening to Dean’s voice reading the sexiest thing Sam had ever heard. He started to pant. Obviously Dean was too concentrated in what he was reading for noticing.

 

“Dude, we are having hardcore sex!” Dean yelled. “Listen to this.” Dean kept on reading.

 

“Sam couldn’t believe he was doing it. He had wanted this for so long. And now his cock was deep inside his brother’s ass. He could feel how Dean clenched around it, like he couldn’t, wouldn’t let go. Sam started moving, and he knew what heaven was. Dean could feel Sam’s cock inside him, moving in and out.”

 

Hearing these words from his brother’s mouth was almost like actually doing it and Sam came right there in his underwear. And he prayed to God that Dean hadn’t noticed. He rose from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

 

“Are you okay? Are you having the runs?” Dean asked with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Sam lied.

 

Dean kept on reading while he heard the shower in the bathroom.

 

Sam came out ten minutes later fully dressed. After hearing this he couldn’t look at his brother without getting a hard-on. Dean had turned off the laptop.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

 

“No,” Sam answered.

 

“I mean about your stomach.”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“Sam, I know what you are thinking.”

 

No, you don’t have a clue, Sam thought.

 

“We are the hottest guys alive. Not bad huh? Besides, it is only fiction,” Dean said. In the same moment he said it he knew that it was far from the truth.

 

“Besides, Sammy. Don’t you think this is a little bit sexy after all?”

 

Sam just stared at him.

 

“Don’t answer that,” Dean said when he realized what he had just said.

 

“I’ll go for a walk,” Sam said and left the motel room.

 

Dean was harder than he had ever been before. He was so close to coming in his pants while he read that sexy story about him and his brother having hardcore sex, as he put it. He felt a relief that Sam left the room. Dean ran to the bathroom. He got undressed very quickly. And finally he was standing in the hot spray touching his bone hard cock. He could feel what it actually would feel like feeling Sam’s enormous cock deep inside him, and the thought of that made him come. The orgasm was so strong that he almost lost his balance.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

An hour later Sam returned from his walk. He felt much better, much calmer. He had a bag of take out in his hand.

 

“What’s that? Egg-roles?” Dean asked. He felt much more relaxed too.

 

“Yeah, we need variation in the diet,” Sam said and grabbed a couple of plates. Dean took a bite. “Not bad!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

After dinner the Winchester-brothers relaxed and watched a movie. Neither one of them mentioned the word Wincest. And everything felt almost like normal between them again despite all the life turning events of the day. Still it wasn’t completely normal. The signs of that were extra clear when they got undressed and went to bed. They had seen each other naked thousands of times, which usually wasn’t without complications, but they were also very good at hiding their arousal states from the other. But now it was really a bitch, as Dean would put it.

 

Finally they were lying under the covers.

 

“Hey, I was doing some research while you were on your walk,” Dean said.

 

“Research, you?” Sam asked surprised.

 

“I have a brain, and a couple of hands, you know.”

 

“What did you find out?”

 

“JD Armstrong is a pseudonym. She is a woman.”

 

“What’s her real name?”

 

“Don’t know. She is very shy and secretive, and no one seems to know who she is. The only thing I have found out about her is that she lives in New York City.”

 

“Huh!”

 

“But I have found the publishing company ‘Benson’s house of publishing’, as well as the legal responsible publisher for the Supernatural novels. Her name is Abigail Benson. The firm is in New York too. We are going to the big apple. We’ll leave the first thing tomorrow morning,” Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2  The Quiz

Next morning the brothers were on their way to New York City. Dean was driving and it was a very long drive. Usually it didn’t matter to him, because he could always rely on his brother’s stimulating company, or company at least depending on what mood Sam was in, at the moment. But this time it was actually boring because Sam didn’t say a word. He was caught up in reading ‘A Very Supernatural Christmas’. 

 

“Come on Sam. Say something please. Your silence is driving me nuts.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean but this is just…actually I just can’t keep myself from reading.”

 

“See, I told you so. You are just as hooked as I am,” Dean smirked.

 

“I still can’t believe that our lives are novelized and I just…”

 

“I know, you can’t tear your self away from the books. But it is unfair that I will have to do all the driving, while you are having all the fun.”

 

“What are you complaining about? I thought you enjoyed driving. Besides you are always complaining when I do the driving.”

 

“Well…I…want to read too,” Dean said quietly.

 

“Okay, how about I keep you company for an hour and then we switch, okay?”

 

“Awesome, Dean said. “Besides we need to find more books. I’d really like to read about that episode when Gordon turned into a vampire and you killed him. I guess it must be full of gory details.”

 

“That was no fun, and you know it. In case you don’t remember, Gordon took a great bite of your neck.”

 

“I could never forget that. I’ve still got the scar, look.”

 

“And do you really want to relive that.”

 

“Well, it hurt like a bitch, that’s for sure. Anyway, what book should that be in again?”

 

“That would be ‘Fresh Blood’, according to this index in ‘A Very Supernatural Christmas’, which seems to be the most recent book.

 

“Speaking of gory details, Sammy. Do you really want to relive that moment when that pagan god removed one of your fingernails? It must have hurt like a bitch too.”

 

“Yeah, true, but still I can’t keep myself from reading.”

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

Sam kept studying the index.

 

Pilot

Home

Scarecrow

Faith

Nightmare

The Benders

Shadow

Something Wicked

Dead Man’s Blood

Salvation

Devil’s Trap

In My Time of Dying

Bloodlust

Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things.

Simon Said.

The Usual Suspects

Crossroad Blues

Croatoan

Hunted

Playthings

Born Under A Bad Sign

Roadkill

What Is And What Should Never Be

All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Bad Day at Black Rock

Bedtime Stories

Fresh Blood

A Very Supernatural Christmas

 

“We are missing 17 books for now,” Sam said.

 

“I’m sure we can find them in New York.”

 

Sam concentrated on the index once again.

 

“That’s strange!”

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“There seem to be episodes missing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It seem to be that many of our adventures didn’t make it to the books.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like between where ‘In My Time of Dying’ ends and where ‘Bloodlust’ begins. You know, at the hospital when you were so miraculously recovered and Dad…”

 

“I know what happened, Sammy. I was there, thank you. Get to the point.”

 

“’Bloodlust’ starts with Gordon on a killing spree. Between that time we were hunting for a killer clown. You fixed the Impala and we stepped into the roadhouse for the first time in that episode too.”

 

“You’re right. It is strange. There were important stuff of the main story line in that episode…of our lives,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I wonder why it has been left out.” 

 

By the same time Sam said that he was very grateful that many significant things seemed to have been left out of the books, like his desire for Dean. Sam didn’t know that Dean was thinking the exact same thing. Dean could pretty easy handle the fact that their lives was in public display as long as there was nothing mentioned in the books that he wanted to fuck his brother.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Even before they had checked themselves into a motel they started hunting for the books that were left. They went to bookstore after bookstore and every time they found more missing episodes. Sam was too caught up reading the new books they had found, so Dean resigned willingly to take care of the hunting in every store.

 

Dean was standing by the shelves and it felt like Christmas when he found ‘Pilot’ and ‘All Hell Breaks Loose Part two’. He knew that there was a slight possibility that there were some wincestuous scenes in those novels, but it was not very likely and he didn’t feel that panic anymore of that prospect. Instead he calmly turned the pages and found the scene in ‘Pilot’ where he had come to pick up Sam.

 

He knew that his true reason for coming to Stanford was to tell Sam that he loved him and he read: “I like those Smurfs.” According to Jessica’s boobs.

 

My God. Did I say that? Dean thought. I did, didn’t I? The truth was he was about to tell Sam the truth and he was so totally thrown off balance when he saw Sam’s girlfriend that he had to put his game face on as quickly as he could. And the easiest way to do that was to let out a stupid comment like that. 

 

In the novel it looked like he was coming on to Sam’s girlfriend, and since Jessica was half-naked by the time, it was a logical assumption, and he was pleased that the author obviously had interpreted the situation like that.

 

He turned the pages in ‘All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2’ and he found the scene that was one of the most painful moments of his life. Sam was lying dead on a bed, and Dean was completely heartbroken. Dean was really afraid of reading his monologue in that scene, but he knew he had to do it.

 

“You know when we were little and you couldn’t have been more than five, you just started to asking questions. How come we didn’t have a mom? Why do we always move around? Where’d Dad go? He’d take off for days at a time. 

 

I remember I begged you. Quit asking, Sammy! Man, you don’t wanna know. I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. 

Dad didn’t even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It’s like I had one job. That one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that I’m sorry.

 

I guess that’s what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now, I guess I’m just supposed to let you down too. 

How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do, Sammy? What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? 

 

Reading this affected Dean more than he would admit to himself. He could feel the grief and despair he had felt then. It wasn’t that overwhelming like it had been in that moment, it was more like an old scar of a wound that hadn’t truly healed.

 

After that last sentence Dean had actually told Sam that he loved him, but as usual it didn’t make it to the final cut. Once again Dean got confirmed that there were no wincest in these books.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

When Dean opened the door to the Impala Sam almost jumped out of fear.

 

“Damn it Dean. You scared the hell out of me, you were fighting with the big bad wolf.”

 

“Are you reading ‘Bedtime Stories’ again? You loved that case, didn’t you?” Dean said. “Look what I’ve found. ‘Pilot’, ‘The Benders’, ‘Simon Said’, ‘Roadkill’, and ‘All Hell Breaks Loose Part two’”

 

“’Roadkill’? Was that one about that woman who didn’t know that she was dead.”

 

“I think so.”

 

“I loved that case,” Sam said.

 

“I didn’t. Mr. Greeley scratched my face. Stupid ghost!”

 

“Any signs of ‘Born Under A Bad Sign’”? Sam asked.

 

“No, not yet,”

 

“Damn, I’d really like to read that one.”

 

“Sammy, now I’m starting to worry about you. Do you really want to relive being possessed by a demon? You even shot me for God’s sake.”

 

“Well, I don’t remember much of what happened while I was possessed, and I’d like to know every detail.”

 

“I’ve already told you every detail. Do you rather take a strange secretive author’s word for what happened than mine?”

 

“Anytime, you are partial.” Sam said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later, they had checked them selves into a nice and quiet motel room for a change. They had even had a nice dinner but Dean was restless. He had found out that hunting Supernatural novels was almost as exciting as hunting for ghosts, Sam thought that reading Supernatural novels was as exciting as hunting. It was almost like Dean did the hunting and Sam ate the pray. 

 

Sam didn’t mind stay home reading while Dean was hunting for more books. But when Dean wasn’t there he could do some true reading. For days he had longed for a moment alone so that he could explore some wincest. He couldn’t forget what Dean had read to him. He was lying on the bed, just about to start reading a story where Sam was going to make Dean loose his control in bed by using a large dildo on him, when the door flung open and Dean emerged with more books.

 

Sam turned off the laptop in a hurry and couldn’t keep himself from blushing.

 

“Are you surfing porn again? I thought you were going to use your time reading about the days of our lives.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sam said, blushing even more. “What titles did you find?” he said trying to change the subject.

 

Dean kept throwing the books at Sam’s lap while reading the titles.

 

“’Nightmare’, ‘Salvation’, ‘Devil’s trap’, ‘All hell breaks loose part 1’, and ‘Fresh Blood’. I call that one.”

 

“Fine,” Sam said. “But still no sign of…?”

 

“No. ‘Born Under a Bad Sign’, seems to be very rare.”

 

“Damn!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

That night after The Winchester brothers had crawled under the covers they lay side by side reading.

 

In moments like these Dean felt very content. They were both lying there, with the reading lamps lit, and Dean thought that it was a joy listening to his brother turning the pages of ‘What Is And What Should Never Be’. By midnight Dean turned off the light and turned to his side to get some precious sleep. Sam was to hooked on what he was reading for sleeping and couldn’t lay down the book just yet.

 

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content, satisfied and safe. He listened to his brother’s breath and the turning of the pages, and in this moment he felt completely happy. 

 

Eight months ago he had held his brother’s dead body in his arms and was on the verge of a breakdown. It was in moments like these he wasn’t regretting for a second that he made that deal to bring his Sammy back to life. In this moment he even found hope for himself. Somehow he would survive too and afterwards he would never let go of Sam. 

 

Perhaps one day it would be even possible for them to be truly together. According to what he found on the Internet, their fans seemed to want it. Maybe someday it would be possible after all. With that thought in his head and a smile on his face he fell in a deep sleep while listening to the comforting sounds of his brother turning the pages. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam kept reading that night. He was experiencing a similar emotion like Dean was. He kept listening to Dean’s soft snoring and in moments like these it was so clear to him how much he loved his brother. 

 

That feeling was intensified by what he was reading. Dean had many rough edges, but beneath that tough surface there was a very kind and generous heart beating. Dean was the kindest and finest person Sam had ever known, but it was very rare that Dean let someone in to see his pain and vulnerability. Dean was a tough guy but underneath Sam knew that his brother was a lonely and scared little boy that was calling out for help.

 

And it was extra clear to him according to what he read in this moment. When Dean had had that run in with the djinn he had woken up in that kind of life he could only dream of. There were love, warmth and safety. He had a loving girlfriend named Carmen who made Sam feel a sting in his heart, and Dean had even found out in this story that their warm, loving and beautiful mother never died and was there for him.

 

Dean had left out many details of that incident, because it was just an illusion or a dream and wasn’t real after all, but Sam had never known how that incident had truly affected his brother. He could imagine what it would be like to meet that loving mother he only had seen once (as a ghost, or perhaps as a protective angel) since she died when he was six months old.

 

Sam kept reading about the overwhelming feeling of love and panic Dean felt at the same time when he realized that their mother was very much alive in this new world he had woken up to. Sam read how Dean was standing pressing the doorbell to his childhood home, watching the lantern lit before the door opened and his long lost mother was standing there very much alive.

 

Sam felt the tears. Somehow he envied Dean for having another chance to live a happy life with their mother even if it turned out that it wasn’t real. Sam feared that he wouldn’t be able to continue reading but he had to. He wanted to know every detail of what his brother’s reunion with their mom was like. And feeling Dean’s emotions so deeply as it was described in this novel was like finding the key to his brother’s heart.

 

Dean kept staring at the person in white nightgown in front of him. She looked so beautiful. There was such love and warmth radiating from her face that now had a look of great concern for the son that she loved so much, standing by her doorstep. He looked so sad and heartbroken.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Mom!” Dean said feeling his legs falter.

 

“What are you doing here? Are you all right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean said, fighting the tears.

 

“Well, come inside. Carmen just called and said you just took off all of a sudden.”

 

Dean had almost completely forgotten the pretty girl he had woken up with earlier.

 

“Carmen? Right. Let me ask you one question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?”

 

“Dean, I don’t understand…” Mary Winchester had never seen such a worried look on her son’s face. She feared that something was very wrong.

 

“Just answer the question.” Having his mom back seemed to be too good to be true. The hunter instinct in him told him to be careful.

 

“I told you that angels were watching over you.”

 

Then Dean realized.

 

“I don’t believe it,” he said and hugged his mother the way he had longed for in his entire life.

 

“Honey, you’re scaring me. Now, just tell me what’s going on.”

 

Now Dean realized that this was very real. 

 

“You don’t think that wishes can really…”

 

“What?” Mary asked.

 

“Forget it,” Dean said and hugged his mother just as intense as before.

 

“Forget it. I’m just…” He had to fight the tears. If he had a breakdown in his mother’s arms it would start a lot of questions he didn’t want to answer.

 

“I’m happy to see you, that’s all,” Dean said and let go of his mother. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“What?”

 

Dean was looking around. He was walking around in the living room of his childhood home that once had been taken so brutally away from him, but now the slate was obviously wiped clean, and he could feel the warmth and comfort of this place like if it had been there forever.

 

“Hey. When I was…When I was young, was there ever a fire here?”

 

“No, never.”

 

“I thought there was. I guess I was wrong.”

 

Dean looked at all the family photos, from the youth he should have had. He saw a picture of his dad with a bat in his hand. John had a goofy smile on that photo. He looked so happy.

 

“Dad’s on the softball team?” Dean kept looking at the picture of John with a smile on his face too.

 

“Dad’s softball team. It’s…That’s funny to me.” Dean said.

 

“He loved that stupid team,” Mary said. She sounded sad.

 

“Dad’s dead?” Dean felt a sting of sadness in his heart. Whatever this new dimension he had woken up to was, it wasn’t perfect, just as real life. And maybe this actually was real life. But right now he didn’t care. All he cared about was having his mother back alive, or actually gotten a second chance and the life back that he was born to and deserved to have. Still his hunter instincts was very strong and he couldn’t keep himself from asking:

 

“And the thing that killed him was a…?”

 

“A stroke. He died in his sleep. You know that.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“That’s great. That he went peacefully, I mean, it…It sure beats the alternative,” Dean said. Mary had that concerned look again on her face.

 

“You’ve been drinking.”

 

“No, I haven’t, mom.”

 

“I’m just gonna call Carmen and have her come pick you up, okay?”

 

Dean felt the panic rise. He could understand that his mother thought he behaved strangely, but he didn’t ever want to leave, and he put his hand above hers and stopped her from picking up the phone.

 

“Wait, no, no. Don’t do…Don’t do that. I wanna stay her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I miss…the place. It’s okay. You go to bed, okay?” Dean said and sat down on the couch. Mary caressed her son’s cheek. 

“Are you sure that you are all right?”

 

“I think so,” Dean said.

 

Mary kissed her son’s head and hugged him. Dean felt like he was melting in her arms. Nothing had ever felt like her touch, and he wished that her hug would last forever.

 

“Get some rest. I love you,” Mary said with a warm and affectionate smile.

 

“Me too.” 

 

When Dean laid his head on the pillow of that couch his head kept spinning. At the same time he felt a contentment that he had never felt before, and it made him fall asleep, looking forward to the next day in his new and shiny life.

 

Sam cried gently. Reading about this was so overwhelming and the tears just kept flowing down his cheeks. For the first time the prospect of what it would be like getting his mother back had become real to him. And he had also seen a glimpse of Dean’s gentle and beautiful soul. In this moment he loved Dean so much that he was afraid that it would destroy him. He wiped his tears and kept on reading. 

 

Although Dean was so happy in his new life, Sam read about the sadness that he felt about Sam. Dean’s relationship with Sam was very cold and they had grown so far apart. Then Sam read about how Dean saw glimpses from his real life flashing by, and how he was haunted by this very pail creepy looking girl, that looked completely out of place in this warm and fuzzy life of love.

 

Sam could feel Dean’s pain so clearly when he read about how Dean found out about all the people that had died because Dean never had been there to save them. And it broke Sam’s heart to read about how Dean realized that he had to go back to his old life so that all those people could be saved. And for doing that he had to hunt the djinn.

 

Sam didn’t know if he could keep on reading. He could feel his brother’s pain so clearly.

 

Later this evening Dean was standing by his father’s tombstone. He was so confused. He needed guidance. He so wanted to stay with his mother and deep inside he knew that he couldn’t, that his wish of a happy life with his mother could never be.

 

“All of them,” Dean said quietly to his father. He was in so much emotional pain that he was afraid that it would destroy him.

 

“Everyone that you saved, everyone that Sammy and I saved. They’re all dead. And there’s this woman who is just haunting me. I don’t know why. I don’t know what the connection is. Not yet anyway. It’s like my old life are just coming after me or something, you know?

 

Like it doesn’t want me to be happy. Of course I’d know what you’d say. Well, not the you that played softball. You’d say: Go hunt the djinn. Hey, it put you here. It could put you back. Your happiness for all those peoples lives. No contest, right? But why?

 

Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I need to be some kind of hero? What about us huh? What? Mom’s not supposed to live her life? Sammy’s not supposed to get married? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad? It’s…Yeah.”

 

Dean kept looking at his father’s tombstone. It said:

 

JOHN E WINCHESTER

1954 – 2006

LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER

REMEMBERED FOREVER

 

Dean knew what he had to do. He didn’t have any choice. He was not meant to have a happy life. He cried gently when he realized that he had to give up this life full of love and warmth and go back to the painful, dark nightmarish life he had been forced to lead. Tears kept falling down his cheeks as a rumble of thunder could be heard far away. He wiped his eyes, turned around and watched the beautiful lights that reflected in the lake from the other shore. There were scents of green leaves and flowers in the air and it truly was a magical night, but he couldn’t enjoy it, because his heart was dying.

 

Now Sam was really crying. He couldn’t begin to understand what his brother had truly been through until he read this. Still he knew that all that Dean went through wasn’t real. And while all of this was played in Dean’s head, in the real world he had a needle stuck in a vein and all his blood were being drained from his body by the djinn who had planted these images in Dean’s head.

 

Sam remembered how he had found Dean in that warehouse and how he had removed the needle from Dean’s neck. Sam was so grateful that he had found his brother before it was too late.

 

Sam kept on crying and sobbing. He was afraid that he would wake Dean up any second, but he just couldn’t stop crying. Dean started to turn in his bed and finally he opened his eyes.

 

“Sammy, what’s wrong.” Sam looked deep into those green and beautiful eyes of his brother and cried even more.

 

“Dean, I didn’t know.”

 

“Didn’t know what?”

 

“What it was like, when you…when you got that life you were born to live. A life where Mom was alive and you were happy. I know that you told me but I don’t think I really got it until I read this. I can’t believe how brave you were, sacrificing that life to get back to the real world, and get back to me.”

 

“Sam. I had to. It wasn’t real.”

 

“But you didn’t know that then.”

 

“Somewhere deep inside I did know. You were the one who saved me.”

 

“No, Dean. You were the one who chose to take your own life; despite that all you wanted to do was to stay in that happy life. I can’t believe that you did that.”

 

“It was a dream, Sam. When something is to good to be true it usually is. I knew that I had to come back to you. And that I had to wake up. I did and you found me in time. I didn’t have much time left remember?”

 

“You had lost so much blood.”

 

“Yeah, I was weak for days afterwards, besides. Our relationship was not good in that dream. No matter how much I loved Mom I missed what we have and I needed to go back to you, to the real you, because I lo…”

 

“What?”

 

I can’t believe that I almost said that, Dean thought and cursed himself for almost uttering the forbidden thing.

 

“I longed for the real you, Sammy. What we have is worth everything. What I went through wasn’t real, and if I had stayed in that world all the blood would have been sucked out of my system and I would have died. Besides what we have is worth so much more. In the end there was no contest. Everything turned out for the best. Get some rest now, and I’ll see you tomorrow, Sammy.”

 

“Good night, Dean.”

 

Soon Sam could here Dean’s soothing snoring but he couldn’t fall asleep himself. He kept thinking of the remarkably sensitive and loving person that was his brother. He also kept thinking of their conversation after he had saved Dean. In that moment he was almost sure that his love for Dean was requited and he had almost kissed Dean in that moment. He realized very quickly then as he realized now that he and Dean could never be truly together as lovers.

 

He didn’t know how he would handle that fact as well as the fact that Dean only had four months left. There was no way that Sam could get the brother he loved so much out of the claws of the hellhound.

 

He realized what he had to do. If he couldn’t have Dean then he could have the next best thing. Wincest.

 

He very carefully got out of bed and walked over to the laptop on the small dining table. A moment later he was logged on ‘Sinful Desire’ and he started to read. He found a very romantic story in the archive that he couldn’t keep himself from reading. 

 

He kept on reading and could feel what it actually would be like, truly loving his brother. He had went into the world of Wincest, and he was like in a trance and he never wanted to wake up again from this wonderful feeling of brotherly love. He kept reading until the tears once again kept falling down his cheeks as the first beams of the morning sun reached the horizon. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next morning Sam and Dean were pacing outside the office of Abigail Benson at Benson’s House of publishing. It was a nice lounge with some white comfortable chairs and green plants. The walls were covered with framed pictures of Sam and Dean. The pictures were drawn and Sam recognized them from the covers of the novels.

 

Dean kept staring at the pictures and couldn’t let out a word. Finally he turned to Sam. “Why do I look so grumpy in every picture?”

 

“Maybe they are trying to establish your character,” Sam whispered not trying to draw attention from the blonde secretary at her desk by the entrance to the lounge. Sam watched her throw glances at them. It made him uneasy.

 

Then a woman was walking through the lounge. She had a short skirt and looked like a typical businesswoman. She was in the thirties, and she had short dark hair.

 

“Are you Abigail Benson?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, What can I do for you?” she asked with a stern look on her face eyeing the two handsome men.

 

“I’m Max and this is Michael,” Dean said with a big flirtatious smile.

 

“And we are great fans of the Supernatural-series,” Sam filled in.

 

“Nice to hear it. And nice to meet you, but maybe the two of you should run off now. I have work to do. I’m expecting the script for the next book arriving this morning.”

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Sam said. “We are huge fans. I mean really huge fans.”

 

“Well, fans like the two of you are our bread and butter, but like I said, I’m busy,” she said and turned the door handle to the door of her office.

 

“No, wait. Just give us a minute. We are really huge fans,” Sam said with a nervous smile.

 

“Yeah, you mentioned that.”

 

“We are trying to find JD Armstrong. We’d like to meet her and thank her in person for how much she has enriched our lives,” Dean said.

 

“I don’t leave that information to anyone. She wants to be anonymous and it is a part of my job to grant her that wish.”

 

“But you don’t understand,” Sam said. “We are…” 

 

“Huge fans. Yes I heard that three times.”

 

“Look,” Sam said, and pulled down his T-shirt by the neck revealing his tattoo protecting from demon possessiveness. “Show her yours too,” Sam urged Dean.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and showed her the tattoo. He thought that this was ridiculous.

 

“Not, bad. I’m convinced. Please come into my office.”

 

Abigail sat down by her desk, while Sam and Dean sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

 

“So, you are gonna give us miss Armstrong’s address?” Dean asked.

 

“It won’t be that easy,” Abigail said with a wicked smile. “I have dealt with fans as dedicated as you a few times before. And there is one way to find out how dedicated you are. I have a little quiz for you. And if you pass, I might tell you were you can find JD Armstrong.”

 

This should be easy, Sam thought.

 

“Just bring on the questions,” Dean said.

 

“Which fairytales by the Grimm-brothers were mentioned in ‘Bedtime Stories’?”

 

“Easy,” Sam said. “’Three Little Pigs’, ‘Hansel and Gretel’, ‘Cinderella, ‘The Red Riding Hood’ and ‘Sleeping Beauty’.”

 

Dean tried to muffle a laugh.

 

“What was the name of the psychic woman in ‘Home’?”

 

“Missouri Mosley,” Sam answered again.

 

“That’s right,” Dean said.

 

“In ‘The Usual Suspects’ a corrupted cop tried to kill Dean. What did Dean say to him when he stopped the van to put his plan in action?”

 

“I couldn’t possibly know that,” Sam said and looked at Dean.

 

“Um…” Dean said. “It was a whole year ago, how am I supposed to remember that?”

 

“Excuse me?” Abby said. It almost sounded like this Max guy was trying to insinuate that he was Dean.

 

“I don’t know,” Dean said. Sam glared at him with a very poisonous gaze.

 

“I don’t remember, okay?”

 

“Dean said: ‘Pee break so soon, maybe you should have your prostate checked’,” Abigail said smiling.

 

“Oh yeah. I remember,” Dean chuckled.

 

“You said that? That was actually fun,” Sam laughed.

 

“You?” Abigail asked. “You know that this is fiction, don’t you? The two of you are fans and not actually Sam and Dean. You know that don’t you?”

 

Sam and Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Yeah, of course” Sam said nodding.

 

“If not, I guess I have to call a psychiatrist,” Abigail said.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Dean said nervously. “Just bring on the questions.”

 

“No, you failed the last question. You didn’t pass the test.”

 

“Oh come on,” Sam yelled.

 

“Give us another chance, please, Abby,” Dean said.

 

“All right, as long as you never Abby me again, I hate that name,” Abby said aggressively. 

 

“From what country did the Shtriga come from?”

 

“Albania,” Sam said.

 

“And it fed on?”

 

“Spiritus Vitae,” Sam answered.

 

“Not bad,” Dean said.

 

“Very good.” Abigail said.

 

“In what location did Dean get on the trail for the zombie-girl in ‘Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things?”

 

“Let me answer that one,” Dean said. “By our mo…I mean by Mary Winchester’s grave.”

 

“That’s right. What made Dean wake up from the dream that the djinn had induced, in ‘What Is And What Should Never Be’.”

 

“Dean committed suicide,” Dean answered.

 

“True,” Abigail smiled. “Why did the preacher’s wife kill people by using the reaper?”

 

“She killed people that she believed were immoral,” Sam said.

 

“Right. In what book was that?”

 

“’Faith’,” Sam answered.

 

“How did John try to escape Meg in ‘Salvation’?”

 

“By using holy water,” Dean said. 

 

“How did you know that?” Sam asked. He was completely surprised that Dean could know that since they weren’t there. They were occupied hunting for the yellow-eyed demon at the time.

 

“I read it in the book,” Dean said.

 

“Of course you did, where else?” Abigail said looking confused again.

 

“How did Dean get the necklace?”

 

“You mean, this one?” Dean said, taking out the necklace from under his T-shirt.”

 

“You really are fans. I’ve got to give you that. Answer the question!”

 

“Sam gave it to Dean for Christmas present,” Dean said.

 

“In which book?” Abigail asked.

 

Dean looked confused again. It was embarrassing when he couldn’t answer questions of personal matters from his own life.

 

“’A Very Supernatural Christmas’.” Sam answered. Sam met Dean’s questioning look. 

 

“I read too, okay?” Sam said.

 

Then the door opened and the blonde secretary came inside. “Here is the new script. I thought you wanted it right away.”

 

The very young girl gave the script to Abigail Benson.

 

“’Malleus Maleficarum’, it looks intriguing. Carla! Why don’t you stick around for a while? I’m interrogating these two so-called fans. You’d probably find it amusing.

 

‘Interrogating’. You stupid bitch, Dean thought.

 

“Okay, let’s continue,” Abby said with a viscous smile. ”How did Dean notice that he was a ghost in ‘In My Time of Dying’?”

 

“I didn’t read that particular scene,” Sam said.

 

“And I don’t remember,” Dean said.

 

The secretary Carla giggled with a very girly voice.

 

“Okay, the game is over,” Abigail said.

 

“The reason I don’t remember…,” Dean said. “…Is because we are not fans.”

 

“I almost figured that out. You failed many easy questions.”

 

“No,” Sam said. “We are not fans because…”

 

“Because I am Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. We are real. This is for real,” Dean said.

 

Carla gasped.

 

“You’d do or say anything to meet JD Armstrong. Wouldn’t you? Get out of my office.”

 

“No wait. It is true, and we can proof it,” Sam said.

 

“The reason why I didn’t remember anything from my time as a ghost is because I…was a ghost. Well, that didn’t make much sense, would you help me out, Sammy?”

 

“Well, we can assure you that we are who we are,” Sam said. “You have been reading and publishing stories of the Supernatural world for ages now. You must realize that strange things are going on in this world, and that many of these stories make a lot of sense.”

 

“Yeah, even if there are adventures we’ve been through that no one would believe,” Dean chuckled.

 

“We need to find out why some strange author is writing about us. Why she is connected to us.” Sam said. He could see the skeptical look on Abigail’s face.

 

“We have even found out about missing episodes of our lives that never made it to the books. We could fill you in on every detail and verify that it is truly us.

 

“You can go now, Carla,” Abigail said to the secretary. She had a look like she could cut off her right arm to stay and hear the rest of this fascinating conversation. 

 

“Now,” Abigail said and Carla seemed to wake up from her trance and left the room.

 

“Okay,” Abigail said. “First of all I know all about the missing episodes.”

 

“Why were they never published?” Dean asked.

 

“That is classified information.”

 

“Just tell us,” Sam raised his voice.

 

“No, but if you are who you claim you are, I have some very tricky questions for you. And if you manage to answer them I will give you the name and home address of JD Armstrong.

 

“All right,” Sam said and seemed to relax a little.

 

“First one is for Sam. Why did Constance Welch try to kill you, since you wasn’t unfaithful to Jessica?”

 

“She said: You will be!” Sam answered.

 

“That’s the official answer. What is the truth?”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sam said.

 

“Well, the truth is that Sam was in love with someone else. Who was it?”

 

“You were?” Dean asked looking at Sam with large eyes.

 

Sam couldn’t believe this was happening. She was asking him to confess that he was in love with his brother. What a cheap shot. Sam didn’t have any choice than to answer “No!”

 

“Wrong answer,” Abigail said with a wicked smile. “Next question is for Dean. Why did you never contact Jo Harvelle again after she had been kind enough to dig out a bullet from your shoulder?”

 

“Because I was in love with someone else,” Dean snapped. “Are you happy now, you bitch?”

 

“Not in a long shot,” Abigail snapped.

 

“You were in love with someone else? Dean, you never told me. Who was it?” Sam said, looking just as surprised, as Dean had been a moment ago when the issue of Sam’s secret love life had been raised.

 

“That’s the next question, so, Dean. Who was it?”

 

“There are some things I keep to my self.”

 

In this moment Sam prayed that he was the one that Dean was in love with, but he knew that he could never ask, and he didn’t want to keep his hopes up either.

 

“Next question,” Abby said. “In ‘The Benders’, Dean was tortured. What did they do to him?”

 

Dean could see that it affected Sam hearing about Dean getting hurt, and he knew that the only reason she asked him this was to torment Sam.

 

“They burned me, okay.”

 

“That is not the only time you were tortured. I know all about the stories that never were written,” Abigail smirked. “What did the demons do to you while Sam was trapped in a burning building?”

 

Sam was squirming in his chair. He didn’t want to hear anymore of how his brother had been tortured.

 

“They injected me with some kind of poison that made me feel like my body was on fire. Can you stop with these stupid questions?”

 

“Maybe you actually are who you say you are. You couldn’t have known this otherwise, unless you have some psychic powers of course. Just a few more questions and then I will get you the address. That incident also led to that the two of you ended up in prison. What happened to Sam in there?”

 

Sam was about to open his mouth.

 

“Don’t say a word,” Dean snapped. “What happened in there is nobody’s business.”

 

“All right, since you don’t want to answer I’ll tell you what happened,” Abigail said. “He was raped. What was the name of the man that raped him?”

 

“Dorian Burns,” Dean yelled. “Now give us the fucking address.”

 

“Not bad. What was it like to hold your brother’s dead body in your arms after that he had been stabbed to death?”

 

“Come on let’s get out of here,” Dean snapped. He rose from his chair and pulled Sam up too. Sam seemed to be shocked of hearing all the painful stuff from their passed this evil woman was tormenting them with. Sam went out through the door, but before Dean left he turned around and said to Abby who was now standing behind her desk:

 

“For your information, Sam was not raped. I stopped it from going that far, and if I ever read this story or anything of sexual nature involving my brother or me I’m gonna kill you. Is that clear?”

 

Dean could see fear in the woman’s eyes. She nodded and Dean left her office. Outside he found Sam sitting in one of the fluffy chairs.

 

“Are you all right?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you?”

 

“I’m okay,” Dean said. “Let’s go down to the car and bring a gun. We can force the address out of her,” Dean said.

 

“Dude, we can’t just threatening people with guns, it just wouldn’t be right,” Sam said.

 

“What about a vampire machete then?” Dean asked. “Because we are dealing with a real evil bitch here. I’m sure that it is snake venom that is running through her veins,”

 

“Let’s just get out of here.” Sam said.

 

With firm steps they were both walking through an empty corridor leading to the elevator. Suddenly they heard running footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw the blonde secretary Carla running towards them in her high heals, which apparently wasn’t easy.

 

“Wait,” she yelled.

 

“I’m not sure that I believe that the two of you really are the Winchester-brothers, but you do look so much like them.”

 

“We are not in the mood for this,” Dean said.

 

“Just here me out. I am so glad to find such devoted fans as you. I just love the Supernatural-books. Dean’s comments always crack me up. And sometimes they are so incredibly sad. Like when Dean called his father in ‘Home’, and when Dean was dying in ‘Faith’. These two guys are so real. They are not afraid to show their true emotions and it is so wonderful reading about them crying all the time.

 

“I’m crying on the inside, now,” Dean said. 

 

“And the books are so funny too. Like when that Susan woman assumed that they were a gay couple.”

 

“This is very entertaining, but we really need to go now,” Dean said.

 

“Wait, I can help you,” Carla exclaimed. “I can give you the address for JD Armstrong, that was why you came, right?”

 

“Are you a psychic?” Dean asked.

 

“No, but everybody wants the address to JD Armstrong. It is all yours if you do something for me.”

 

“What do you want us to do,” Sam asked.

 

“Take off your shirts. I want to see those tattoos. I peaked earlier when you showed them to Miss Benson. I’d like to study them closely.”

 

Sam met Dean’s gaze. Dean shook his head, but Sam nodded. Dean surrendered and pulled off his T-shirt. So did Sam.

 

“My God, you’re sexy,” the girl exclaimed. She was scrutinizing Dean for a moment.

 

“Look! You even have a burn mark and a scar from a bullet wound on your shoulder. If I didn’t know better, I’d really believe that you are Dean Winchester.”

 

“How about the address now?” Sam asked.

 

“You know, many fans out there believe that the brothers have feelings for each other that goes way beyond brotherly love.”

 

Please don’t go there, Dean thought.

 

“I believe that too,” The girl said. “What do you think?”

 

“They are brothers for God’s sake, and in the novels there are not a single evidence saying that they fuck each other.”

 

“Oooh, but there is, if you read between the lines, and when you put it like that, it really makes me hot,” the girl said started to pant. “I’ll tell you what, if the two of you kiss in 20 seconds with open mouths JD Armstrong’s address is all yours.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Dean exclaimed.

 

“How badly do you want the address,” The girl asked.

 

Dean was shaking. Kissing his brother would be a dream come true, but he didn’t want to do it under these circumstances.

 

Sam knew that there was no way out of this. It would be a dream come true even for him, he was just afraid that he would faint while doing it. Still he was convinced that Dean didn’t want him in that way, and that this would be the only time he would ever kiss his brother.

 

“All right. We’ll do it,” Sam said with a shaky voice.

 

“No, I can’t ask you to do that.” Dean said.

 

“It’s okay. It will be fine,” Sam said.

 

“All right,” Dean said and moved closer to his brother. He was standing so close now that he could feel the heat from his brother’s bare chest.

 

He leaned forward until his lips touched Sam’s. The sensation was so overwhelming that he felt like he had been electrocuted. Sam’s lips were so soft. Dean opened his mouth and let his tongue gently slide into his brother’s mouth.

 

Feeling Dean’s tongue in his mouth was the most erotic moment of Sam’s life, so far. He met Dean’s tongue with his own. The taste of Dean was the best thing he had ever tasted. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he felt how it started to grow rock hard. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s muscular body and he was shaking by feeling Dean’s body heat. 

 

Their crutches met. Dean could feel Sam’s boner through the denim and he grew hard in an instant as well. He felt Sam’s arms caressing his body. It felt like pure heaven.

 

“You can stop now, guys.” A girly voice said.

 

Sam let go of Dean, looking him deep in his eyes. He could have sworn that he saw desire in that look. Sam looked away a moment later. He hoped that the girl didn’t notice his hard-on through his jeans.

 

“Are you all right?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sam answered and quickly put on his shirt. Dean did the same.

 

“That was awesome,” the girl exclaimed. “That was incredibly hot, and you actually did it for 40 seconds. And you look exactly like them. It was almost like watching Sam and Dean kiss for real. I couldn’t possibly convince you to go further, loose all the clothes and actually do it? I can provide you with lube and condoms and there is an empty office further down the hall.”

 

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” Dean asked. “The address, please!”

 

“You can’t blame a girl for trying,” Carla said. “JD Armstrong’s real name is Joanna Mills and she lives in Soho. Here’s the address.”

 

A moment later Sam and Dean were standing in the elevator. They were very quiet. Then Sam said: “About the kiss…”

 

“I don’t ever want to talk about that,” Dean said without looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3 Bank Job

Back at the motel Dean was very quiet. Sam didn’t say much either. They lay on each bed and kept on reading the Supernatural novels.

 

Dean had trouble concentrating. He was getting flashbacks from the wonderful kiss he had with Sam. Despite the situation it was as wonderful as he had expected it to be. Those soft lips, feeling Sam’s tongue caressing his own. It was so damn sexy, but still it was just an act. They had just done it to please a stupid fan. Dean was mourning that kiss. It was like finally being together with someone you truly loved and then had been brutally killed and taken away from you forever. Dean couldn’t even bear looking at Sam. 

 

Just like the night before he kept listening to Sam turning the pages, but the only thing he felt now was sadness. He couldn’t bare it. He turned off the light rolled over and tried to get some sleep. It was true that he was really tired. That emotional kiss had exhausted him.

 

Sam kept on reading, with his brother by his side. He kept reading the same sentence over and over again but it just slipped right out of his mind. After the kiss Dean could obviously not look at him, he was obviously that ashamed and embarrassed for what he had done. The worst part of it was that despite the stupid little bitch it was the best moment of Sam’s life, but it was obvious that it wasn’t like that to Dean. Now once and for all he had truly confirmed that Dean didn’t love him, and certainly didn’t desire him. Being touched and kissed by his brother like that was sickening to Dean. How am I supposed to live with that, Sam thought.

 

Sam tried to sleep. That kiss had made him just as emotional exhausted as it had Dean, and Sam fell asleep for a few hours. The sleep was very welcome. It was a fine way to escape the pain, at least for the time being. 

 

Sam woke up in the middle of the night wide-awake. He kept listening to his brother snoring. He got tears in his eyes. Before, he had always lived on hope. Now he was pretty sure that Dean would never love him the way he wanted. 

 

Earlier he had tried to escape that pain by reading wincest but Sam knew in this moment that reading about a sexual relationship with his brother would never be enough. And the tragic fact was that he could never have him in real life. Then it only left one option.

 

Sam rose from the bed very gently, pulled on a T-shirt. He went over to the dining table and his laptop. He turned it on. He wanted to go back to the wonderful emotions he had had when he kept reading romantic stories involving him and his brother. But as soon as he turned off the computer the pain was back. He needed more. He needed to penetrate the world of wincest much deeper than he had ever done before and he started to think out a story.

 

He was tempted to read a very passionate sex scene involving Sam and Dean but somehow that felt too painful. 

 

In this moment he wished that Dean were gay. And what he wished for most was that they weren’t brothers. He wished that they led completely different lives with no family ties what so ever and he wished that he had just bumped into Dean. Then they’d had become friends, more than friends. They would’ve surrendered for the physical attraction and done it. They would’ve discovered that they were soul mates and become true lovers and never let go from each other. He wished that it could have been like that.

 

Their family ties were a blessing, but just as often it was a curse. Reality-check: Dean was not gay. Dean didn’t desire him and even if he did, they were brothers and nothing could ever happen between them.

 

Sam kept thinking of that other scenario, that other world were they were two strangers who’s roads got crossed, like it was their fate to be together, like if this was what was meant to be by some higher power, all along.

 

That could be a great story, Sam thought, and he started to think of a plausible scenario. How about this: Dean Smith is the director of sales and marketing at Sandover Bridge and Iron, where Sam Wesson is working in tech-support. 

 

Sam bumps into Dean in the elevator. Immediate attraction develops since Dean thinks that Sam is coming on to him from the way he stares. But Sam has also other things in mind. It is just not that he thinks that this Dean guy is the most attractive man he had ever seen. He had even seen him in his dreams where they were soul mates living completely different lives hunting supernatural evil.

 

This would be a great story. Incredibly thrilling, emotional and sexy and I will end it with the hottest sex scene ever, Sam thought. What should I call it? How about…? Sam started writing.

 

IT’S A TERRIBLE LIFE by S. Winchester.

 

Not bad, Sam thought.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next afternoon Sam and Dean were standing at Joanna Mills’s doorstep outside a large and very nice house. They were pressing the doorbell.

 

“This case is weird,” Dean mumbled.

 

“You tell me!” Sam answered.

 

A tiny red headed woman about 35 years old opened the door very carefully. She looked very suspicious when she saw the two very handsome men standing at her doorstep with big smiles on their faces.

 

Sam had thought that they should go with a soft and polite approach. According to the news they were about to share they didn’t want to scare this woman away. Dean didn’t agree but let Sam have his way. 

 

“Are you Joanna Mills?” Sam asked very carefully, smiling even more.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re here because we just wanted to tell you how much we love your books,” Dean said with an even bigger smile.

 

“Damn. Now I have to move. Someone at Benson’s should really learn to keep her mouth shut. Is that how you found me?”

 

“Hey, we are just fans. We don’t want you any harm. Could we come in and talk to you for a minute?” Sam asked.

 

“No, get the hell out of my hair.”

 

“Listen…,” Dean said, feeling very tired of being insulted by women that was supposed to be his fans.

 

“No, you listen,” Joanna said. “I know what you are gonna say next. You are such huge fans that you need to see me in person.”

 

“Well…”

 

“And then you will try to convince me by showing me your tattoos, right? Okay, just let me see them.”

 

Dean looked completely confused while Sam showed her his tattoo.”

 

“Okay now the fun is over. Just leave me alone.” She tried to shut the door, but Dean put his foot in between.

 

“Listen I have heard all the lines before, and I don’t want…

 

“We are Dean and Sam Winchester,” Dean yelled, beginning to loose his temper.

 

“I haven’t heard that one before,” Joanna said, looking completely shocked.

 

“It’s true,” Sam said trying to sound reassuring.

 

“You’re obviously very sick in your…head. Now leave me alone.”

 

She shut the door.

 

“Anymore bright ideas, college boy,” Dean snapped.

 

Sam was starting to loose his temper as well and pushed the doorbell again. She opened.

 

“Listen, lady. We are Sam and Dean Winchester and all we want is to find out why you are writing about us and our lives,” Sam said.

 

“You are crazy,” she said.

 

“Believe whatever you want, but we are not leaving until you talk to us. And you know how stubborn I can be, since you created me, or at least that’s what you think you did,” Dean said.

 

Joanna knew that what she had heard was completely insane, but she also knew that she would never get rid of them until she talked to them.

 

“All right. I will talk to one of you, if you promise then that you’ll leave and never bother me again or compromise my true identity. You can come in, Sammy.”

 

“It’s Sam!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

“Hey, come on. What am I supposed to do out here,” Dean whined.

 

“Why don’t you go back into that fancy car of yours and turn on ‘Eye of the tiger’. That’s what Dean would do.”

 

“Hey, you are not me, I am,” Dean said and met a frosty look from the woman.

 

“All right, I think I’ll do…what I would do.”

 

Sam disappeared into the house with the woman.

 

“This case is weird,” Dean muttered to himself once again.

 

Sam followed Joanna through her nice luxurious and comfortable house to her living room. They sat down opposite from each other. Joanna opened her mouth.

 

“First of all. You have to know how crazy this sounds. I invented Sam and Dean. You are not them. There is now way in hell that the two of you can be them. You have five minutes to tell me the truth.”

 

“I don’t expect you to believe me but I am Sam Winchester and you have written about the last three years of my life. And I can proof to you that I am him.”

 

“All right. I’m listening.”

 

Sam took off his T-shirt.

 

“Hey, you look exactly the way I pictured Sam, but I don’t used to sleep with strange guys, no matter how much they look like the heroes I created. What’s that, is that a gun-shot wound?”

 

“You know it is,” Sam said.

 

“How?”

 

“Bela shot me, but you know that don’t you?”

 

“In ‘Bad day at Black Rock’” Joanna mumbled quietly. 

 

“Look! I don’t have a fingernail on that finger since that terrible couple pulled it out.”

 

“In ‘A Very Supernatural Christmas’,” Joanna said, looking very pail.

 

“And look at this. This is the stab wound that killed me.” Sam turned around and showed her his back. “But Dean brought me back but sold his soul to do it. Do you really think that I would’ve put myself through so much pain just to try to impersonate some ridiculous imaginary characters that you claim you created? But I’ll tell you, you didn’t create me. I don’t know where you’ve got all information about me and my brother, and you can write anything you want in your stupid books, but it doesn’t changed the fact that I lived through everything you wrote and it wasn’t pleasant.”

 

“I don’t know what to believe,” Joanna said.

 

“And I can assure you that I wished that I wasn’t Sam. I wished that I didn’t die so that Dean had to sell his soul for me. And I wished that I didn’t have to go around having this desire and love for my brother inside of me all the time, and to know that I can never have him. Can you imagine what that would be like? And I bet that you didn’t know this shameful thing about me.”

 

“Yes, I did know. I knew it from the start.”

 

“Knew about what?” Sam asked.

 

“I know that Sam is in love with his brother, but I also knew that I could never write about that. Oh my God. You actually are Sam Winchester, but how is this…”

 

She rose from the couch.

 

“We are just here, because we need some answers,” Sam said.

 

“You…are…Sam…Oh no…!”

 

And then she dropped to the floor.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was sitting in the car singing along to ‘Eye of the Tiger’, just like he had been told and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, then he saw the door to Joanna’s house opening, and he saw Sam’s face emerge. Dean turned off the tape and he was out of the car before he could hear Sam yelling his name. He was inside the house in a couple of seconds following Sam to the living room. Then he saw the woman lying on the floor in the very fancy room.

 

“Dude, what the hell did you do to her? Did you knock some sense into her, or did you just knock her with the truth?”

 

“That was not funny,” Sam said.

 

“Who’s laughing?”

 

“You are. I think she fainted, now help me to take her to her bedroom.”

 

A moment later they lay down the woman on her bed.

 

“Go and get a glass of water.” Sam told Dean. Dean did what he was told. A moment later he was back with a glass of water. He handed it to Sam who put it on her nightstand.

 

Dean looked at her face very closely. The woman looked so tiny and fragile. She opened her eyes and Dean was the first thing she saw.

 

“Dean!” 

 

“Yeah,” he said. “It is me.”

 

“I had this weird dream I dreamt that you and Sammy are real.”

 

“But we are real,” Dean said. “That is what we were trying to tell you.” She looked like she would faint again.

 

“It’s okay, it’s all right,” Dean said. “Just have some water, you’ll feel better soon.” Dean took the glass and put it to her mouth. She drank some water and rose from the bed, still sitting.

 

“How am I gonna proof to you that I am really Dean? Do you want to see my scars? I have a gunshot wound from…um…I didn’t read that one, but it happened in Duluth when Sam was possessed.”

 

“’Born Under a Bad Sign’,” Joanna said.

 

“And I have a burn mark from…”

 

“’The Benders’.”

 

“And look at my arms. A couple of Pagan gods cut me recently. They really enjoyed Christmas by the way.”

 

“I believe you. But what really convinced me was what Sam told me.”

 

“Really, Sammy. What did you say?”

 

Joanna could see the pleading look on Sam’s face.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I believe you. Your body languages and voices are exactly the way I imagined them, and you look exactly like you did in my dreams.”

 

“Dreams?” Sam asked.

 

“Dreams, yeah. It’s a long story.”

 

“We have time,” Dean said.

 

“All right, let’s go out in the garden then,” Joanna said.

 

A moment later the three of them stepped into the most beautiful garden Sam had ever seen. There were trees, bushes and flowers everywhere, and a big fountain in the middle. It looked like a park. They sat down in the sitting area by the fountain.

 

“This garden…”Sam said.

 

“It’s what got me sold on this place. It is really something isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, it sure is.” Sam said.

 

“Gardening and writing are my biggest interests Joanna said. If it wasn’t for the Supernatural-novels I would never be able to afford this house.” Dean kept looking at her.

 

“I can’t believe that I am looking into Dean Winchester’s beautiful green eyes.”

 

Dean looked very uncomfortable.

 

“You even have that pendant around your neck. You got it from…”

 

“From Sam, as a Christmas present when we were kids. I know, because I was there, remember?”

 

“Yeah, of course. It just amuses me to see that pendant that I have seen in my head so many times. Jewelry is also a big interest of mine. I think it runs in the family.”

 

“I can see that,” Dean said. 

 

Sam kept looking at a golden ring she had on her ring finger of her right arm as well as a golden bracelet hanging loosely around her right arm.

 

“Interesting peace of jewelry, they look old,” Sam said.

 

“I inherited them from my grandmother. She died three years ago. She had a lot of jewelry. That was how that interest started. This golden rings and bracelet are very dear to me. My grandmother always wore them, and now I am wearing them to cherish her memory.

 

I started to write after my grandmother’s death. It was like therapy for me. We were so close. It helped me to focus my mind on something else. I called the first Supernatural-novel ‘Pilot’ and it became a large success and gave me a lot of money and I could make a living out of writing. You see, I am so thankful for getting this idea in my head, because it has given me pleasure and wealth undreamed of. My mother died in childbirth and my grandmother took care of and raised me although she was so very poor.

 

When I grew up I wanted to repay her and support her but I have always been afraid of people. I have some kind of social phobia and when grandma died I inherited her jewelry, but I had no job and I couldn’t bear selling her precious jewelry. I was almost evicted.” 

 

Dean thought that they didn’t come here to listen to this woman telling them the story of her life, but Sam seemed to listen very tentative and it just didn’t seem to be appropriate to tell the woman to get to the point.

 

“Then one night I had a dream,” Joanna told them. “I dream about Sam Winchester, a young law school student looking exactly the way you look. I dreamt about his brother Dean showing up telling Sam that their father was missing and the two of them went out on a road trip together carrying on with the family business, hunting all this supernatural evil trying to…”

 

“Yeah we know the story. We lived it,” Dean said.

 

“Are you saying that this story came to you in a dream?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like any dream. It was the most vivid dream I had ever had. It was like watching a movie, but the strange thing was that I remember every detail. I remember every little piece of dialogue. And I thought that the story was great. I didn’t know how I could have come up with such a great story. And when I started to write it, it was like falling in love, and I knew that this was just the beginning of a long and adventurous relationship with these two handsome brothers.”

 

“Then you kept on dreaming?” Sam asked. 

 

I kept writing 15 hours per day while I could still remember everything I had dreamt, and when ‘Pilot’ was finished I started to relax and the following nights I saw fragments of these two boys chasing a monster, a wendigo in the woods. And a couple of nights after that, I dreamt about that adventure from the beginning to the end.” 

 

“But you didn’t write that one?” Sam asked.

 

“No I didn’t like that story. I kept waiting for something better.”

 

“Is that why there are so many of our adventures that didn’t make it into a novel?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Joanna said. “Right in the beginning I dreamt up many stories that I didn’t like and didn’t want to write.”

 

Like when we were hunting a shapeshifter in Saint Louis, and I got blamed for its killing spree?” Dean asked.

 

“Exactly. That was a really bad story line.”

 

“Why do everybody keep calling my life a story line?” Dean said furiously.

 

“Dean, calm down. Let her speak,” Sam said.

 

“But a couple of months later I dreamt about Sam and Dean returning to their own home taking help from Missouri Mosley to hunt poltergeists in their child hood home. I loved that story. It was very emotional and it affected me so much. I just knew that I had to write that one, and it became novel number two. It still gives me goose bumps when I thought of how I wrote that John was hiding out at Missouri’s without even his sons’ knowing.”

 

“Dad, was with Missouri? She never told us. I can’t believe that we were that close finding him,” Dean said.

 

“You obviously didn’t read that book.”

 

“This is crazy,” Dean said.

 

“Then the stories in my dreams kept getting better and better, and then the Winchester-brothers were all I could think of. Those dreams led to novels like ‘Scarecrow’, and ‘Faith’, which is a personal favorite.”

 

“Well, I was dying in that one. I can assure you that it was no fun,” Dean said.

 

“Dean, calm down, please continue,” Sam said nodding to Joanna.

 

“My books started to sell. Much to my very good friend Abigail Benson. She published my novels. She is the nicest person I know.”

 

“Yeah, she has a heart of gold,” Dean said rolling his eyes.

 

“Then I got wealthy. But Abigail kept my true identity a secret and I used the pseudonym JD Armstrong. JD are my initials by the way. Joanna Diana.”

 

“And Armstrong?” Sam asked.

 

“That was the last name of the only boyfriend I ever had. It was in high school. He stood me up at the prom, screwing Suzie Trampson, um I mean Sampson. After that horrible incident I kind of gave up on boys. All I care about now are the Winchester-brothers, um, I mean you, and my beautiful garden.

 

I am very glad that the fans love my books, but I’m not writing for them. I’m writing for my own amusement. Still, I can’t believe that these dreams were real, that I have been writing about real persons all along, and that also means that all the supernatural stuff I thought that I came up with are true. Oh my God!”

 

“You are not gonna faint again are you?” Dean asked.

 

“No. I have always known that ghosts, spirits and other supernatural stuff existed, because you see, my grandmother was psychic. She could predict the future down to the last detail.”

 

“It makes sense now,” Sam said. “You started to dream about us after your grandma died, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Perhaps she transformed her psychic powers over to you, as her gift to you, when she died.”

 

“It could be,” Joanna said. “It makes sense.”

 

“Still, it doesn’t explain why you keep dreaming about us, of all people in the world,” Dean said.

 

“Perhaps…” Sam said.

 

“What?” Dean and Joanna asked in unison.

 

“I know about psychic powers. I had them too, remember? Until the yellow-eyed demon died, anyway. I haven’t felt anything since then.”

 

Sam met Joanna’s gaze. He turned away. Obviously she knew that he was lying. Dean didn’t seem to notice. Sam had still not told his brother about the premonition of his brother’s death in jail. He remembered the very frightening dream, seeing Dean burned beyond recognition. He knew that it was not just any dream. 

 

That premonition had made Sam very uneasy. He was convinced that his psychic powers died with the yellow-eyed demon, but apparently that was not the case. Then Ruby had told him that his powers could be triggered under extreme circumstances. Watching his brother die was apparently one of those circumstances, because it had happened again while that terrible dragon-lady had brought Dean to the electric chair. 

 

Before, his visions always had something to do with the yellow-eyed demon. Now they seem to be connected to Dean. Still he couldn’t bring himself to tell Dean about his new visions. It had been such a relief when his psychic powers vanished, because deep down he knew how Dean felt about them and it made him feel ashamed. Now he hadn’t felt anything during the last few months. With any luck he hoped that the psychic powers would vanish again and he had decided to deny them and never tell Dean the truth.

 

“About this Ruby. She helped us escape from prison. Can she be trusted?” Sam asked Joanna trying to change the subject.

 

“I don’t know,” Joanna said.

 

“You don’t know?” Dean asked.

 

“I don’t know more than you do. I never wrote that prison story. I thought it was a real awful story, containing a rape scene, well, almost. Abby said that she could never publish a story like that. She can be very blunt. She thought it was a really lousy and perverted story and I agreed. But all of that terrible stuff happened to you? I’m sorry Sam for what Dorian Burns did to you.”

 

Sam looked very uncomfortable. He had promised himself to never ever raise the issue about how he had been molested and almost raped.

 

Dean could see how uncomfortable Sam looked and tried to change the subject.

 

“About Ruby. Three weeks ago she saved my life when I had some curse on me,” Dean said. “Still I don’t trust her.”

 

“Three weeks ago? Was it exactly three weeks ago?” Joanna asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered.

 

“It was 20 days ago I dreamt about that story. I have just finished the script. Yesterday Abby told me that she got it. That story will be called Malleus Maleficarum. This means that I dream about your adventure the night after it has happened.”

 

“Gee, and for a moment there I thought that perhaps we could use your ability to get a warning before the danger hits us,” Dean said. “Did you know that we were gonna show up?”

 

“Well, Abigail called me and told me that two guys came to see her, claiming that they were Sam and Dean Winchester. She didn’t believe it and warned me that you’d might find me, and last night I had one of those flashes that always comes before an episode occurs in a dream. Sam and Dean were standing at my doorstep claiming that they were Sam and Dean. I just thought that it was a crazy dream. Never before have I appeared in a Supernatural story. And a story like that just wouldn’t work as a novel.”

 

“Sam, you’re very quiet,” Dean said.

 

“I keep thinking. There has to be a connection between you and us that make you dream about the two of us. My visions were always connected to the Yellow-eyed demon. Dean, do you remember Max Miller?”

 

“In ‘Nightmare’” Joanna stated.

 

“Yeah, but that was real life not just a stupid novel, no offence,” Dean said. 

 

“It truly was a nightmare,” Sam said. “And I didn’t think that there was a connection between me and Max until I found out that his mother also died in a fire when he was 6 months old. If you got your psychic powers connected to us from your grandmother, maybe that would mean that your grandmother were connected to us somehow. Did she ever mentioned the Yellow-eyed demon?”

 

“No, never.” Joanna looked upset. “She was a good woman.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult her memory,” Sam said.

 

“I don’t know what is going on, and I don’t think we will ever find out. But hey, look at you. I can’t believe that my two heroes are real, and the best part is I really know you. I know everything there are inside your heads.”

 

“Maybe we should go, because now you are really freaking me out,” Dean said to the woman.

 

“Well, I’m really freaked out too, since the two of you turned out to be real. By the way Dean, I’m sorry that you have such short time left. I will hold my fingers crossed that you will find a way out of the crossroads deal. You are my favorite one.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean said and blushed.

 

“Here are our cell phone numbers,” Sam said. “It would be nice to keep in touch and if you should remember something that could clear up this mystery, would you please…”

 

“I’ve already got your numbers, you know.”

 

“Of course you do,” Dean said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam and Dean walked over to the Impala after they had left Joanna’s house.

 

“I don’t think we learned much,” Sam said. “Except for that it has something to do with her grandmother.”

 

“We should at least check out the old bag. By the way, Sammy. How did you convince her to talk to us and make her believe that we are the cool Winchesters? Did you deliver a strippergram, huh?”

 

“Shut up, besides you know that a true magician never reveals his secrets.”

 

“Magician, huh? Did you show her your wand?”

 

“Shut up, jerk”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Speaking of the bitch. I forgot my jacket,” Sam said. “Wait in the car, I’ll be right back.”

 

A moment later Sam was standing by Joanna Mills’s doorstep once again. She opened the door.

 

“I forgot my jacket.” 

 

“No problem,” Joanna said. “I’ll get it.”

 

“Can I come in for a while? There is something that is really bothering me that I need a true answer to.”

 

She could see the concerned look in Sam’s face and let him inside again. Soon they were sitting by her kitchen table.

 

“Remember when I told you,…what I told you.”

 

“That you want your brother?”

 

“You never wrote a word about that in the books, did you?”

 

“Never. I thought that I had perverted imagination and I left that out completely.”

 

“I’m glad you did. If Dean ever found out…”

 

Sam was almost hyperventilating.

 

“I won’t tell Dean, I promise.” Joanna assured him.

 

“Joanna. I really need to know, and you know the truth don’t you?”

 

Sam was shaking.

 

“I love Dean more than anyone in the whole world. I desire him like crazy. Is he attracted to me too? Does he love me and desire me just as much as I do him?”

 

Sam could already see the answer in Joanna’s eyes and he felt his heart sink like a stone and brutally hit the ground and shatter into millions of pieces. All hope was gone now.

 

“No, Sam. I’m so sorry, but he doesn’t have those feelings for you. He just loves you like a brother. He likes girls. He’s not attracted to you. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Sam said while the tears were running down his cheeks.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

A moment later Sam stepped into the Impala. Dean could see that Sam looked completely crushed.

 

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Sam said without looking at Dean. “I’m just tired, let’s go.”

 

The Impala started with squeaky wheels and left the silent neighborhood behind.

 

But a woman was sitting in the bushes with binoculars in her hands. She picked up her cell-phone and dialed a number.

 

“It’s me,” the woman said with a British accent. “They just left. I was afraid that they were going to turn up.”

 

“Good, I’m sure they are harmless, but if they stick their noses where they don’t belong, they won’t live for long,” a man with a very dark and cold voice said in the other end of the line. He was sitting in a very darkly lit office and had a lot of surveillance monitors if front of him. One of the monitors showed a live feed of Joanna Mills’s house.

 

“Make sure that the woman is alone and then get started,” the man said.

 

“I will. Your instructions were very clear,” the British woman said.

 

“And remember I want live feed, once you are inside.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

“They were here,” Joanna said with the phone in her hand. “And it was actually them. Sam and Dean Winchester actually exists.”

 

“I suspected that, but I wasn’t sure. Somehow it seemed too crazy to be true,” Abigail Benson’s voice said in the other end of the line. ”I was pretty hard on them. I thought that if it was really them they could take it.”

 

“I’m sure you enjoyed harassing them,” Joanna laughed.

 

“Damn right,” Abby said. “Was the issue raised, about…you know.”

 

“Wincest? As the slash-fans used to call it.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sam asked me if his brother loves him back.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“I lied to him.”

 

“Did he believe you?”

 

“I think so,” Joanna said. 

 

“You did the right thing, you know,” Abby said. “Every word of your story is based upon your dreams about these guys and it would be impossible for me publishing fantasy novels where the main characters are having incest. And if Sam and Dean ever would have a sexual relationship it would mean the end of the series and your writing. Keep your mouth shut and they will never find out that their feelings for each other are requited. The story can go on and money will keep rolling in.”

 

“I know, Abigail, and I could tell that Sam believed me. He won’t cause us any problems.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Soon the Winchester-brothers where back at their motel-room. They were both extremely restless, after their conversation with Joanna Mills. Somehow the conversation had left them with more questions than answers.

 

Dean kept pacing back and forward. He had so many thoughts flooding his mind that he didn’t notice how distraught his brother looked. Sam turned on the laptop. He needed something to occupy his mind, and for making him forgetting his broken heart for at least a brief moment.

 

“This case is driving me crazy,” Dean finally yelled. “I’m going back to see her. I need some answers.” Dean grabbed his jacket. “Are you coming?”

 

“No, I’ll stay here. I need to think. You go!”

 

Dean left the room, and as soon the door was closed, Sam continued writing on his Wincest-story. That was the only thing he could do to temporary make his heart stop bleeding. But he didn’t write many sentences until he felt his eyes become flooded with tears.

 

Dean was sitting in the Impala. He was actually glad that Sam chose not to come with him, because now he had the opportunity to ask this woman of what was really going on between himself and his brother. Once and for all he was gonna find out if Sam loved him the way he loved Sam.

 

He had never felt so scared. It was like going to the doctor and expect to be diagnosed with some fatal disease. But he really had to know. When he kissed his brother in front of that ridiculous girl he could feel his brother’s rock hard cock pressing against his own. It had made him more confused than ever. No matter what Joanna would tell him it would perhaps give him solace in the end.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Joanna Mills had always felt completely safe in her very large and comfortable house with her beautiful garden. But it didn’t take more than a few seconds for making that feeling of safety fly right out the window. She was in this moment sitting tied up to a chair and she was terrified. 

 

“Please. Somebody help me!” Joanna screamed in terror.

 

A hooded person was standing in front of her with black clothes from top to bottom. The person almost looked like a phantom. Joanna couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman until she heard a female voice speaking with British accent.

 

“There is no use to exhaust your self. No one can hear you. Just cooperate and you won’t get hurt, okay?”

 

Joanna nodded while the tears were running down her cheeks. 

 

“What do you want?” Joanna asked.

 

But the woman didn’t answer. She picked up a cell phone and dialed a number.

 

“I’m in. The target is secured.”

 

“Do you have it?” the dark voice asked in the other end of the line.

 

The woman touched Joanna’s fingers.

 

“I can see it,” she said in her phone.

 

“Give me visual,” the man said in the other line. The woman lay down her cell at a table and pulled out a small device from her pocket. She turned it on.

 

The man with the creepy dark voice was sitting in his darkly lit office watching the monitors in front of him. He paid special attention to one of the monitors showing a woman’s hand with a golden ring on her finger and a bracelet on her arm.

 

The woman turned off the device and picked up her phone. “Are you sure that this ring is the ring of Chaldean?”

 

“Almost certainly,” The man said. “Grab it and get out. Take the bracelet too. I’m sure it could be worth something.”

 

The woman removed the bracelet from Joanna’s arm. “Please don’t” the woman cried. “It belonged to my grandmother.”

 

“Well, life sucks,” the woman said and put the bracelet in her pocket.

 

Then she was about to pull the ring from Joanna’s finger.

 

“No, not that too,” Joanna cried.

 

The woman pulled the ring, but it wouldn’t come off. The woman pulled even harder until Joanna screamed in pain, but still the ring wouldn’t come off. The woman pulled out her cell phone again and dialed a number.

 

“It won’t come off. What shall I do?”

 

“I want that ring,” the man said in the other end of the line.

 

“I could bring her,” the woman said.

 

“No, need. Just cut off her finger.”

 

“Mr. Grimes, I don’t use that kind of methods.”

 

“You do now, at least if you want to stay on my pay-role. I hired you because I though that you were the best” Grimes said. 

 

“I am,” the woman said.

 

“Then get me that ring.”

 

The woman pulled out a couple of pliers from her pocket.

 

“What are you gonna do,” Joanna asked and feared the worst. Then the woman grabbed her finger.

 

“You’ll live, and eventually you will continue to write.”

 

“No, HEEEEELLLLP!” Joanna yelled from the top of her lungs.

 

With a large bang the door flung open, and Dean stood in the doorway. But Dean almost hadn’t time to react until the woman was holding a gun in her hand. She kept firing it and Dean threw himself to the floor to avoid getting hit. The bullets hit a window and the glass shattered and rained over Dean. He pulled his gun and started to shoot at the woman. She ran through the house and fled through a back door.

 

A moment later Dean was by the terrified author. “She stole my bracelet, get it!” she yelled to Dean.

 

Dean ran through the house and out through the back door where he once again had to face a hale of bullets. He had to throw himself to the ground and scraped his knees while doing it. He fired a couple of shots and then he saw a dark figure running down the foggy street. He kept running and saw the figure turning right around a corner. He kept running after it and very cautiously turned right as well.

 

He was in an alley and he saw the dark shape trying to climb over a very high fence.

 

“Hold it right there!” Dean yelled with his gun drawn. The dark figure froze. “Drop your gun.” And then he herd the noise when the woman’s gun dropped to the hard asphalt, and she was forced to climb down from the fence being forced to face the man who had defeated her. She knew that it was no point to escape and she just had to acknowledge her defeat and bite in the sour apple.

 

Dean pulled off her hood.

 

“Bela!”

 

“Always a pleasure, Dean.”

 

“I wish I could say the same, Still it’s nice to see that things don’t change. Once a bitch always a bitch and you try to keep killing me and my brother as always.”

 

“You are messing with my affairs. You should have stayed away or else a girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do.”

 

“Affairs? What kind of shady stuff are you involved in this time?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Your business are always my business, now hand me the bracelet.”

 

“Dean, can’t we make a deal. I’m a businesswoman. You like deals don’t you, considering…”

 

“Don’t say it, besides I don’t deal with tramps, the bracelet please!”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Yes you are. Give it to me and I will consider not killing you.”

 

“Charming as always,”

 

“I mean it,”

 

“No, you wouldn’t kill me.”

 

“Yes I would. You shot my brother remember and because of that I really have to restrain my self for not pulling the trigger right now. The bracelet!”

 

“All right, fine.” She said and gave Dean the bracelet.”

 

“Okay, now you’ve got what you wanted. I don’t respond well to threats, you should know that by now. You have just started a war.”

 

“Just turn around and run without looking back and I’ll be happy if I will never have to see that traitorous face of yours again.”

 

Bela did what she was told and kept running until Dean saw her disappearing into the fog.

 

He grabbed her gun from the street and thought that it was a welcome addition to his weapons. He started to walk back the few blocks to Joanna’s house. He stopped and looked at the golden bracelet very closely. It was really shiny and looked very old. When he put it back into his pocket he felt that there was something missing.

 

He turned every pocket inside out, but there was no sign of what he was looking for.

 

“That bitch,” he yelled. On the other side of the street, an old lady was walking her dog and it started to bark.

 

“Sorry,” Dean yelled to the old lady and kept walking the street. Right before he reached Joanna’s doorstep he picked up the phone and called Sam. Sam answered.

 

“Hey, Sammy. It’s me. Just listen to me. Go to the safe and get the Colt. Go to the nearest bank and put it in a bank-box and use the name Devin Wells.”

 

“Dean, what happened?”

 

“Bela. That’s what happened. That witch happened. I don’t know how she did it but she picked my pocket and stole the combination to our safe.” 

 

“Oh!” Sam said.

 

“That’s right, ‘Oh’”, Dean said furiously. “Just do as I say. I will tell you all about it later.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

When Dean came back to Joanna’s house he found Joanna sleeping in the chair. He carefully untied her and he guessed that she probably had fainted…again. He tried to wake her up. It almost took half an hour to make her coherent enough.

 

Later, Dean was sitting opposite to her.

 

“Thanks for saving my life,” she said.

 

“Well, that’s just something Dean would do,” Dean said.

 

“You seem to know him better than I do,” Joanna smiled.

 

“Of course I do. I’m him, remember?” Dean said.

 

“I keep forgetting that.”

 

“Here?” Dean said and gave her the bracelet.

 

“Thanks,” she said and took it into her hand. “That terrible woman was about to cut off my finger. I have never been so afraid,” Joanna said looking at her saved finger and golden ring on it.

 

“It was Bela Talbot,” Dean said.

 

“I know. I’m really gonna insult her in my next book.”

 

“Give that mercenary whore-girl what she can take.”

 

“Mercenary whore-girl? I loved that one. You know what?” she said staring at her bracelet. “You should have this for saving my life.” She gave the bracelet to Dean. 

 

“No, I can’t accept that. It belonged to your grandmother, remember?”

 

“Yes, you can. Or else I will be insulted and I will write some horrible things about you in the next book.”

 

“Nah, you wouldn’t because you only write what you dream, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I’d might make an exception.”

 

“Well since you put it that way…” Dean said and took the bracelet in his hand.

 

“Wait a minute,” Joanna said.

 

“What?”

 

“Last night I saw some flashes of the next Supernatural episode. Oh no!”

 

“What did you see?” Dean looked nervous.

 

“I saw Bela trying to steal the colt from your bank-box during night.”

 

“During night? I just asked Sam to put it there.”

 

Dean picked up his cell and dialed Sam again.

 

“Listen Sam. Did you put the Colt in the bank-box?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said in the other end of the line. “Right before they closed.”

 

“Well, you have to get it back, Bela is going to steal it tonight otherwise.”

 

“But, the bank just closed. It’s too late.”

 

“Damn it!” Dean swore.

 

“How do you know all of this?” Sam asked.

 

“I’ll explain later, bye, Sammy!” Dean said and hung up.

 

“I can’t stay here,” Joanna said. “That awful woman may try again. I will have to go to a hotel for a while. I should start packing”

 

Dean took of his jacket and followed the famous author to her bedroom.

 

“I have some questions for you, that I couldn’t ask you earlier because Sammy was there.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“You know what, about Sammy and me…and the way that I…feel for…him.”

 

“That you are in love with your brother?”

 

Dean was shaking. “Did you know?” 

 

“Off course I did,” Joanna answered.

 

“Why didn’t you write about it?”

 

It wasn’t appropriate. Listen I don’t want to discuss that now. I’m really tired after what happened and…I really need to pack”

 

“Please I really need to know if…”

 

“The subject is closed for now,” Joanna said with an irritating voice. “You really should leave, now.”

 

Dean left her, grabbed his jacket on the couch in the living room and left. He felt more confused than ever.

 

“Women are strange,” Dean said to himself while unlocking the door to the Impala.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean entered the motel room. Sam quickly turned off his laptop preventing Dean from finding out what he had been writing.

 

“First you ask me to put the Colt in a bank-box and then you ask me to get it back. Dean, what’s going on?”

 

“A four letter named bitch is going on.”

 

“Yeah, you mentioned something about Bela being after the Colt. Don’t hold back on the details.”

 

“That’s right. Bela is gonna steal the colt tonight. We can’t let her get her slimy hands on that weapon. We need it. We need to get it back now.”

 

“And how are we supposed to do that? Breaking into the bank sounds really risky to me. We are fugitives, remember?”

 

“We are not gonna steal anything,” Dean said.

 

“The authorities don’t know that,” Sam said.

 

“Screw the authorities. I have already talked to Bobby. He knows a hunter that will e-mail you the plans of the bank, and he also know how to disconnect the alarm and surveillance-system, at least for a couple of minutes.”

 

“Bobby seems to have friends for everything,” Sam said amused. “I should check my e-mails.”

 

“You do still have the address geekhunter@hotmail.com, right?

 

“Screw you.” 

 

“Well, considering that all the slash fans would…”

 

“Knock it off. I should check my e-mail.”

 

“Hold on for a moment,” Dean said.

 

“What?”

 

Dean picked out the golden object from his pocket.

 

“Joanna’s bracelet?” Sam said with large eyes. “You stole it from the poor woman?”

 

“She is anything but poor, and I figured she has enough money. No, of course I didn’t steal it. She gave it to me.”

 

“Why would she give her grandmother’s heirloom to you.”

 

“Because I saved her life.”

 

“What?”

 

“You wanted to hear details, then shut up and listen. When I arrived Bela was there, robbing her. She escaped and I pursued her and I forced Bela to give back the bracelet and for that Joanna gave it to me. Oh by the way, when I got the bracelet back Bela managed to steal the combination to our safe and then Joanna told me that Bela is gonna steal the colt from the bank-box. End of story.”

 

“Well, you had a couple of interesting hours. Can I see that?”

 

Sam took the bracelet in his hand. He was scrutinizing some strange signs on the inside of the bracelet. 

 

“I have never seen signs like these before. If Bela tried to steal this it must be very special. We should find out more about these signs.”

 

“We are not gonna do research now are we?” Dean asked with a pleading look.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Wrong answer. We need to plan our little break in to night.”

 

“You mean bank robbery?”

 

“Whatever,” Dean said.

 

Sam was handing Dean back the bracelet.

 

“No,” Dean said. “It’s yours,”

 

“Mine?” Sam asked surprised. He thought that it was obviously an old interesting piece of jewelry but it was also the flashiest and ugliest bracelet he had ever seen.

 

“Yes, yours. I have wanted to repay you for this pendant ever since you gave it to me for Christmas present when we were kids,” Dean said, touching his beloved pendant.

 

Repay? Punish is more like it, Sam thought.

 

“Sammy, I want you to have this. It would look great on you.”

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Sam said.

 

“I knew you’d love it,” Dean said and put it on Sam’s wrist.

 

“I really don’t know what to say,” Sam said, looking at the flashy thing on his wrist

 

“No, need to thank me,” Dean said. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

In the middle of the next night two very suspicious figures were crawling in the ventilation shaft of the bank. The shafts were very dark only, lit by the flashlights the Winchester-brothers held in their hands.

 

“This is a really stupid thing to do,” Sam whispered.

 

“We can’t let that bitch steal the colt right under our noses. It’s too valuable.”

 

“I totally agree, Dean. But still I don’t like it.”

 

“Don’t worry bro. This plan is full proof,” Dean said.

 

“Not with our luck,” Sam said.

 

They crawled another couple of yards until they were above a circular room. Dean looked down through a grate.

 

Inside the circular room laser-beams were shooting. There were bank-boxes built into the white walls.

 

“This bank certainly didn’t save on to the expenses concerning the security. Now we know what peoples savings are used for,” Dean smiled. He knew that once they were inside the room, if they were hit by one of the beams the alarm would go off, but he had it all figured out. He checked his watch. 

 

“3.02 a.m. In two minutes and 20 seconds the system will shut down in 5 seconds. Sammy, give me the rope-ladder.”

 

Sam opened his backpack and gave Dean what he had asked for. Dean opened the grate and very carefully lowered the rope ladder until it was hanging just above the swishing lasers. 

“Sammy, go ahead.”

 

Sam climbed down the ladder into the room until he was dangling right above the lasers. Then the system shut down and Sam let go of his grip and fell down to the room. Immediately he lay on his back, flat on the floor. Then the system switched on again. Sam lay there trying not to move a muscle watching the beams swishing just an inch from his face.

 

“I hope you are comfortable down there Sammy. Be ready in 30 minutes.”

 

Sam didn’t answer he just lay there watching the lasers. He even feared that the alarm would go off if he breathed to heavily. Waiting for those 30 minutes for the next time the security system would shut off seemed like forever. He felt that he needed to scratch his nose, but he couldn’t. If he even raised his arm the alarm would go off. Then he heard Dean’s voice from the shaft above him.

 

“Be ready now, Sammy. 5…4…3…2…1…” And the lasers were shut off. Sam was up on his feet in a flash.

 

“You’ve got ten seconds Sammy,” Dean’s voice echoed in the round space. In a couple of seconds Sam was by a small control-panel by the wall, entering the code he had memorized earlier. When he pushed ‘enter’ a green lamp was lit and he noticed that the lasers didn’t turned back on. Dean climbed down from the shaft too.

 

“Well done, Sammy. Even the surveillance-cameras should be black. We’ve got three minutes until the system goes back on. It should be enough time. You said that our bank-box is in the next room.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said pushing in an entering code to make the door open. It opened with a loud metallic click.

 

They entered and shut the door behind them. They were in a small rectangular room with brown walls covered with bank-boxes. It didn’t take many seconds until they found their box.

 

“The key!” Dean whispered.

 

“Got it,” Sam said. He inserted the key and turned. The box got unlocked. He opened it and they both exhaled when they spotted the Colt. Sam grabbed it and locked the box.

 

“Okay. Let’s go!” Dean whispered. Sam pushed the entry code on the panel to the door they had used earlier. The loud metallic click was heard. The door swung open and Bela was standing in front of them with a gun in her hand, pointing directly at Sam.

 

“Hello, boys,” she smiled. “I’m a little pissed at you Dean, stealing my gun and all, and I figured it would not be more than fear getting your little gun instead.”

 

“You bitch,” Dean said.

 

“Dean, darling. You wouldn’t want me to shoot your brother again, would you, then give me your precious little pistol.”

 

Sam looked at Dean hesitantly. They both knew that the game was over. They had brought guns but they were in the backpacks left at the ventilation shaft. And the Colt wasn’t loaded. Sam handed Bela the gun.

 

“Thanks. Dean, by the way I didn’t appreciate you meddling in my affairs earlier,” Bela said She aimed the gun at Sam and fired the gun. The bullet hit Sam in the chest. He made a short scream in pain and dropped lifeless to the floor.

 

“Nooo,” Dean yelled and was by his brother in an instant.

 

“One wrong move and you will join your brother on the other side of the vale.” Dean knew that he didn’t have a chance against her.

 

“Until next time, Dean” Bela said and shut the door. She climbed up the rope ladder and was in an instant back in the ventilation-shaft going through the boys’ backpacks before she crawled away like the snake she was.

 

Dean was hugging his brother’s dead body. Everything felt completely unreal to him. He tried to shake his brother back to life.

 

“Come on, Sammy. Wake up.”

 

Blood was flowing out of his brother’s body leaving a great pool on the shiny floor.

 

“Sammy, no. This was not supposed to happen. What am I gonna do without you.”

 

The tears were running down Dean’s cheeks. He felt like his heart had been shattered in millions of pieces when Bela’s bullet tore Sam’s heart apart. Then the security system and the surveillance-cameras were back on. It immediately detected the grief-stricken young man holding the man that he loved in his arms. The alarm was sounding, but Dean didn’t care.

 

“Nooooooo!” Dean yelled in despair when he realized that Sam was truly gone. 

 

He hugged Sam and he never wanted to let go of him. Then he heard a metallic sound when a bullet fell to the floor, and Sam opened his eyes.

 

Dean looked at his brother. There was no sign of a wound or any blood.

 

“Dean what happened?” Sam asked, surprised by finding himself lying on the floor.

 

“Sam, you’re alive,” Dean said and hugged his brother again. The tears that fell down his cheeks now were tears of joy. Dean looked up at the surveillance-camera in the corner and he realized that they were watched by the security but he didn’t know that even someone else was tapped into the system.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

In his darkly lit office George Grimes were watching the Winchester-brothers on a monitor. A young man with blonde hair and red beard was sitting by his side. 

 

“Brutus, can you change the angle and zoom in on the guy’s right arm?” Grimes asked the young man. The man tapped at the keyboard and in a few seconds Grimes had a clear picture of the golden bracelet on Sam’s arm.

 

“That must be it. The test was successful. Put miss Talbot on the line immediately.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

“Sam, how do you feel, are you in any pain?”

 

“No, nothing,” Sam said. He was just as shocked as Dean was. I remember being shot, but look there isn’t even a scar.”

 

“Come on, we really need to get out of here. The police will arrive any minute.” 

 

Sam typed the entry code to the round white room. They entered through the door. The lasers were now shooting everywhere. The Winchester-brothers walked right through them. Dean looked up at the ceiling. There was no way to reach the hatch.

 

“I’m gonna kill that bitch,” Dean said.

 

“Dean, I can’t stand the thought of you going back to jail. If we get caught now we will never see the light of day.”

 

“I know, Sam. I know, but what can we do?” Dean started to feel the panic. He couldn’t handle the thought of the two of them going back to the nightmarish jail they had managed to escape from.

 

“Dean, I know a way. I’m not tall enough, but we are together. You have to climb up on my shoulders.” 

 

Sam formed his hands to a footstep and in a couple of seconds Dean was climbing on his bother’s body. Dean was heavy and Sam felt his knees shake, but before he knew it Dean was standing on his shoulders grabbing the hatch. He opened it and with a firm grip he pulled himself upwards and managed to climb into the shaft.

 

He thanked higher powers that Bela had left the ladder behind. He lowered it to his brother and Sam climbed up to the shaft and they closed the hatch behind them.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Special agent Henricksen woke up to a phone-call. He picked up unwillingly.

 

He heard a voice. “We’ve got them.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Winchester-brothers. They are trapped in an inner vault of a bank in New York City. This time, we’ve got them.”

 

“Send every man available to that location. They will not escape this time. Do you hear me? I’m on my way.”

 

Victor Henricksen started to get dressed when his cell-phone rang once again. He picked it up.

 

“Special agent Henricksen?” a woman’s voice asked with a British accent.

 

“Yeah, who the hell are you?”

 

“You are wasting your time,” Bela said. “The Winchesters have already escaped, but I know were they are staying.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Burch Motel, 25 Albert street. Room 14,” Bela said and hung up.

 

“Lady, who the hell are you, hello?…hello?…”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam and Dean were standing in a dark corner watching from a distance five police vehicles driving by in high speed.

 

“That was close,” Dean said. They walked one more block protected by the darkness until they reached the Impala. It didn’t take very long until they were back at their motel-room.

 

“Start packing,” Dean said. “I have a feeling that the police will arrive here in any minute.” They packed as fast as they could and then left the motel behind them with squeaky wheels.

 

Only a couple of minutes later three police cars were stopping outside. 

 

“They yelled in a megaphone “Sam and Dean Winchester. Open the door slowly and come out with your hands in the air.” But there was not a sound from inside. And when the policemen stormed the motel-room Sam and Dean were already long gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Gone Without a Trace

Early in the morning the boys checked themselves into another motel in a different part of the city. They should be relatively safe there. It wasn’t very likely that the police would find them there. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

 

They were both exhausted but after what they were through at the bank, neither of them seemed to be able to relax. 

 

“I’m telling you,” Dean said. “This bracelet saved your life.”

 

“Yeah, but how? This bracelet obviously possesses strong magical powers. We need to find out everything that’s going on.”

 

“Speaking of possessions…” Dean said and turned on the EMF meter.

 

“Dean, it’s a magical object, not a ghost. Magical objects don’t leave Electro-magnetism.” 

 

“Can never be too careful,” Dean said and scanned the bracelet. The meter didn’t show a signal. At least not at first, but then…

 

“Look,” Dean said watching the meter.

 

“It’s not from the bracelet,” Sam said. “It’s probably just coming from your cell phone,” Sam said.

 

“Obviously not,” Dean said, putting his phone on the table. Sam took the EMF meter in his hand.

 

“It’s coming from you,” Sam said.

 

“Hey! I’m not a ghost. I swear.”

 

Sam scanned Dean’s jacket. The signal came from one specific point radiating from a small pin stuck to Dean’s jacket.

 

“What the hell’s this?” Dean said and took the pin in his hand. “Have I been bugged?”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Sam said, scrutinizing the small pin. “Someone’s been listening to everything we’ve said.”

 

“Who would do such thing?” Dean said.

 

“Well…”

 

“Please don’t tell me that it is Joanna Mills. What a bitch, no wonder she could write about us. Dreams my ass.”

 

“Not very likely that it is her doing,” Sam said. “She doesn’t seem to be the type having access to this kind of equipment. This is really advanced stuff, and remember you’ve met someone else the last few days who always cause us trouble and who have seemed to be a step before us all the time.”

 

“Bela!” Dean said through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna kill that bitch.”

 

“You keep saying that.”

 

“Well, I am. Bela! If you can hear me. Go to hell.”

 

“She probably can,” Sam said.

 

Dean took off his shoe and smashed the little pin to pieces.

 

“Not anymore,” Dean said. “Okay, now we need to figure out what to do with this bracelet. If it is magical and supernatural it is probably evil too.”

 

“Dean, we don’t know that. But the fact remains. It saved my life. And if it made me invulnerable maybe even you will be…”

 

“Sam, don’t say it.”

 

“Dean, don’t you see? This can be it. This bracelet can save you from the hellhound.”

 

“We don’t know that, not for sure.” Sam took off the bracelet.

 

“Try it on!”

 

“No,” Dean said. “If I try to wriggle myself out of that deal you’ll die, remember? I can’t take that chance.”

 

“Dean, please!”

 

“Sammy. No!”

 

“It can save your life.”

 

“But it can take yours”

 

“How come my life is worth saving, but yours isn’t?”

 

“I don’t want to do this again. I’m the oldest. When I say no, no it is, end of discussion. I’m going to bed. I’m tired.”

 

It didn’t take long until Dean was snoring gently, but Sam was way too restless. He couldn’t forget how close they probably were saving Dean’s life. And he wouldn’t have his pain-in-the-ass-big brother having the final word on this one. He turned on the computer and started to investigate the bracelet, following the lead on the 12 strange signs. He searched The Internet but he didn’t find much, but the little he found was very useful.

 

“I can’t wait to tell Dean this,” he said quiet to himself.

 

He kept looking at Dean sleeping very peacefully. He loved him more than anything. And he knew that he had to save him no matter what. This was a breakthrough, and he wouldn’t let Dean’s stubbornness get in his way. He went over to Dean’s bed and very carefully removed the bracelet from his own arm and put it on Dean’s. Sam held his breath while doing it, not just because he was afraid that Dean would wake up. He feared that Dean was right and that he would die on the spot as soon as the bracelet was attached to Dean’s arm.

 

A few seconds later Sam exhaled. Nothing seemed to happen. He felt a tremendous relief and then it occurred to him that this also probably meant that Dean was saved. Dean was gonna live, and when Sam realized that, he felt tears of pure joy flooding his eyes.

 

Sam kept watching Dean sleep. And he knew that Dean was not gonna be taken away from him in a few months. He wanted to wake Dean and share the good news, but Dean looked so peaceful that he didn’t have the heart to wake him. Still the only thing he could think of was Dean and he thought that the only thing he could do for now was to use the love that he felt to do some creative writing.

 

He sat down by the computer and was determined to finish the little he had left of ‘It’s a terrible life,’ by S Winchester. Sam was determined to give Dean Smith and Sam Wesson a happy ending. He kept throwing glances at his sleeping brother that looked more gorgeous than ever. He felt the creativeness flow and was determined to write the hottest sex-scene ever. Sam had never had sex with a guy and couldn’t know for sure what it would be like exactly, but he had wanted to and fantasized about it so many times.

 

And when he started out the road trip with his brother he had very secretively bought and used a dildo on himself. It was a very arousing experience, but he had gotten rid of it very quickly, because he knew that he would drop dead by pure embarrassment if Dean ever found out what he had done. 

 

But he remembered the sensation of it and he felt his cock stiffens in his pants remembering that event and he used those memories to create this so very hot sex-scene involving himself and his brother together. He started to pant heavier and the keyboard was almost glowing under his fingers. A couple of hours later when he wrote the last two final words “The end,” he was so horny that he was afraid that he would loose it in any second.

 

He turned off the computer and ran to the bathroom, got undressed and started the shower. His cock was as hard as it could ever be and he was leaking pre-come all over the shaft. Sam stood in the hot spray and closed his eyes. He put some soap on his finger and let it slip into his entrance. In this moment he could actually feel what it would be like feeling Dean inside him. He grabbed his cock with the other hand and it didn’t take many strokes until he came right over his hand.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Sam managed to sleep for an hour. When he woke up it was late in the afternoon. Dean was turning in his bed and was obviously about to wake up too. Sam watched his brother opening his eyes. It didn’t take many seconds until Dean noticed the weight on his left arm.

 

“What the hell is this,” Dean yelled and rose from the bed. Sam was wide-awake too.

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“Damn it Sam. I told you not to. You could have died.”

 

“But I didn’t. I had to do this. Dean! Don’t you see?”

 

“See what?”

 

“That this is the breakthrough we’ve been looking for.”

 

“I believe that when I see it,” Dean said and grabbed a large knife on the table lying next to the EMF meter.

 

“Dean, what are you gonna do?”

 

Then Dean let the blade sink right through the skin of his arm. He grunted in pain and saw the blood flowing along his arm.

 

“Dean!” Sam gasped. If it was something he hated it was watching his brother bleed and in pain.

 

“We needed to know,” Dean said through gritted teeth. And then the two brothers watched in amazement while the deep cut in Dean’s arm healed by itself.

 

“I…don’t believe it,” Dean said.

 

“Don’t you see what this means?” Sam said. “You are saved.” Sam was laughing with a great smile all over his face

 

“No, we can’t be sure of that. We don’t know if this thing will resist hell-hounds.”

 

“Yes we do,” Sam said smiling even more. “While you were sleeping I did some research.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Dean said.

 

“You are saved, Dean. You really are saved.”

 

“I shouldn’t have accepted this thing from her. I’m sure she doesn’t know what this thing can do. We should tell her, and probably give it back,” Dean said.

 

“Over my dead body,” Sam said. “If you even consider doing that I will kill you myself.”

 

“Well, I guess I could borrow it until my deal comes due,” Dean said. “Tell me, Sammy. What did you find out about this mysterious little thing?”

 

“What we have found is most likely the ring of the Chaldees.”

 

“The ring of what?” Dean asked looking confused. 

 

“In about 1000 BC the Chaldean people from Arabia concurred Babylon. Nabo Polassar raised a throne in the year of 625 BC…”

 

“Nabo, Who…?

 

“Polassar! Anyway his son, Nebu Kadnessar…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get to the point.”

 

“The Chaldean warriors had great successes in the wars largely thanks to their magical objects. The most famous of those objects are the ring of the Chaldees, and the legend says that it gives some chosen people invulnerability.”

 

“Invulnerability from what?”

 

Well it says that the chosen person who gets invulnerability from this ring is invulnerable to every kind of knife, arrow and spears, axes and crossbows.

 

“Bullets too, obviously,” Dean said.

 

“Well, this ring was made before firearms were invented. And it says that it also gives protection from every kind of natural and unnatural beast.”

 

“Unnatural beast? Like the hellhound?”

 

“Exactly,” Sam said.

 

“Sammy, my God. I really am saved.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

 

“But why me? Why us?”

 

“The signs on the bracelet are an Aramaic form of astrological signs, but I haven’t been able to find out what they have to do with the affects of this ring. The ring is also supposed to have other affects on some people, but I don’t know what that would be. But the invulnerability seems to be the most famous and nowadays only known property of this ring.”

 

“You keep calling it a ring, but how can you explain the fact that it is a bracelet?” Dean asked.

 

“Well, my theory is that there are no known pictures of this ring. And Bela was obviously after it from what you told me. She assumed that it was the ring Joanna had on her finger and she didn’t know that the ring of the Chaldees actually was the bracelet on Joanna’s arm.”

 

“This is unbelievable,” Dean said.

 

“Well, I guess it was time for some luck. Still we need to find out more about the ring of the Chaldees. There are supposed to be a whole chapter in Zora Vukota’s book about magical objects.”

 

“The one you tried to buy earlier?”

 

“Yeah, but I can find it on the library, tomorrow. We need to find out as much as we can about this bracelet and the affect it has.”

 

“The library? Sounds really exiting. You really enjoy this kind of research, don’t you, college boy? Do you mind if I bow out?”

 

“Knock your self out,” Sam said.

 

“I’m hitting the shower,” Dean said and went into the bathroom. 

 

While Dean was standing under the hot spray Sam was really exited. Not just for their amazing discovery, but for something else. He couldn’t wait to publish his Wincest-story and logged on “Sinful Desire” and started posting his story.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

The next morning, Sam went up early while Dean was still sleeping just like Sam had done the last week, for being able to write his story. But this morning he had another objective in mind. He was dying to know if someone had read his story and if he had gotten any reviews.

 

He logged on to S Winchester and found out that his story had already had 122 readers. And there was even a review. 

 

Sam started to read the review. He really hoped that it was a kind one, because he had put his entire soul into this story.

 

I have found many problems with this story. First of all the Sam and Dean characters feel completely unreal. This author obviously doesn’t know them at all. The story was preposterous. Dean was a whiny bitch, and Sam was so dorky that it was unbearable to read. The sex was too perverse for my taste and the author obviously don’t have a clue of the way Sam and Dean talk. This is a story that never should’ve been written. This author should have saved the ink, so to speak, and do us all a favor and put down the pen for good.

 

The review was signed ‘Belatrix’.

 

“What a bitch.” Sam yelled in fury and feared that he was beginning to sound like his brother the more time they spend together.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

The next afternoon Sam was sitting in the library with his nose deep down in Zora Vukota’s book ‘Legends and truth of magical objects.’ To his amazement there was more than one chapter about the ring of the Chaldees. He kept on reading and absorbed every detail in his mind. When he got to the sections about the astrological signs he got really intrigued. He found out that the ring had different affects on people born in different signs. And then he found exactly the information he had been looking for.

 

“That’s it!” he yelled. People around him were shushing him, but he didn’t care. He was too exited for caring about stupid library rules. He couldn’t care less that even cell phones were prohibited in this facility. He picked up his phone and dialed Dean’s number. The signals went through but nobody picked up.

 

“Damn it, Dean. Pick up the damn phone,” he said loud and got shushed again. Then he got to Dean’s voicemail.

 

“Hi. It’s me. I’ve found out some astonishing things about the bracelet. I can’t wait to tell you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Dean had spend the afternoon reading sexy stories about him and Sam on ‘Sinful Desire’, and after one especially hot sex-scene Dean thought he needed a shower. He was standing under the hot spray, jerking off and remembering every detail of what he had just read, picturing his own cock deep inside his brother’s ass and he didn’t hear his cell-phone ringing.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was very exited when he took the elevator down to the parking garage, and he couldn’t wait to get back to the motel telling Dean what he had found out. 

 

He kept walking through the large garage. It was dark and deserted. His own footsteps echoed in the large space. There were parked cars everywhere and every corner looked the same, and he wasn’t exactly sure were he had parked the Impala. After searching for it a couple of minutes he could see his brother’s black beauty at a distant.

 

With firm steps he walked towards it, and he didn’t see the dark shape that was hiding behind a pillar until it was too late. Someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a piece of cloth against his mouth. He felt the sharp smell of chloroform and started to feel dizzy. The panic grabbed him and he instinctively knew that who ever this person was who were doing this to him he had to fight for his life.

 

He put an elbow right in his attacker’s chest and stomped on his foot and kicked his leg. The man screamed and Sam got loose. He gave the man a hard punch right in his face, and started to run. He looked over his shoulder and saw the man lying on his knees on the concrete floor bleeding hard from the nose. The man yelled. “Get him.”

 

Then Sam saw two other men running against him with guns drawn. Sam had not a chance getting to the Impala and started to run for his life further into the very dark parking garage. He heard the guns being fired, and he felt an adrenaline rush when one of the bullets hit a pillar just a couple of inches from where he was running. “Don’t shoot. We are supposed to take him alive,” Sam heard a male voice yell behind him. 

 

He felt a chill. Whoever these guys were they were seriously after him, and he was in big trouble. He was a couple of yards ahead of his attackers and ducked behind a car. He did expect them to find him in any moment. Then he rolled himself under the car. He lay very still and tried not to breathe. That was not an easy thing to do. He was scared to death. He could tell from the way these guys operated that they were real pros. But why would they want him? 

 

He heard footsteps getting closer, and then he could see a couple of very blank shoes walking by very slowly. Sam felt the sweat drip from his hair, he was even afraid that the man would hear his heart pounding in his chest. But the man walked by and Sam exhaled. Then he heard the man turn and coming back according to the footsteps that echoed in the silence. Sam was shaking. He could see the very blank shoes again, and they stopped. 

 

Sam closed his eyes, and prayed to higher powers that he wouldn’t be found. Maybe his prayers were heard because the man started to walk again until Sam could hear his footsteps echoing from a distance. Maybe the coast was clear now. He knew that he had to get out of here. He had to get inside and hotwire a car, any car. That would be his best chance.

 

Without a sound he very slowly rolled himself out from under the car. He very carefully sneaked over to a car and felt on the door handle. He couldn’t believe his luck. The door was not locked. He got into the driver’s seat and crawled himself down as far as he could, for avoiding not being seen.

 

He was very grateful that he had let himself be convinced by his father to learn how to hotwire a car. Some childhood, he thought. It didn’t take long until he found the wires. In a minute or two he would drive away out to freedom.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean stepped out of the shower completely naked and went through his bag hunting for clean clothes. Then he noticed his cell-phone on the table. ‘One missing call’, the display said.

 

“Sammy,” Dean said to himself and dialed Sam’s number.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Sam was about to peal off the wires with his teeth when his cell phone rang loud and clear. It probably echoed through the entire garage. Sam felt the panic. It was a matter of seconds until they caught him. It was now a matter of life and death. 

 

Sam was just about to put the wires together when the door flung open, and he saw a man holding a machinegun pointing right at him. He felt paralyzed and before he had time to react another man grabbed him and pulled him out of the car with a very firm grip. He kept staring at the gun pointing right at him. The man that held him was very strong and Sam wasn’t able to move. Then he felt a terrible pain numbing his entire body, radiating from his neck. Sam couldn’t take it and blacked out.

 

The man that held Sam put the taser away from Sam’s neck. Two more men came running, and they carried Sam to a very fancy limo parked in the dark corner of the garage. They dragged Sam inside while Bela stepped out from one of the doors.

 

“Did you find it?” she asked one of the men.

 

“No.”

 

“Damn,” Bela swore and dialed a number.

 

“Mr. Grimes? It’s me. He didn’t have it.”

 

“Bring him,” the dark and cold voice said in Bela’s ear.

 

When the limo left the garage Bela actually felt sorry for Sam for what he was about to endure as Grimes’s prisoner.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Back at the motel Dean had been waiting for Sam for hours. When Sam hadn’t shown up the first hour he had an intense feeling deep inside that something was very wrong. But he tried to ignore that feeling. He was sure that Sam would walk in through that door any second, but he didn’t. The longer the time went by, the more worried he got. When the darkness fell, he knew that something was completely wrong, but he didn’t want to think the worst. There has to be some logical and harmless explanation for Sam’s absence. 

 

The motel room was so empty and hollow without Sam. Dean started to feel the panic rise. He kept looking out of the window, and he kept saying to himself. “Sammy, where are you.” He kept pacing back and forward in the small space, until he couldn’t take it any more, grabbed his jacket and went out of the room.

 

He kept walking the city streets. New York City was large and crowded. And he met faces everywhere, but yet he had never felt so lonely. The air was chilly and the wind was biting in his cheeks. Sam was out there somewhere in this cold and chilly January-night. 

 

But then the thought grabbed him. Maybe Sam wasn’t even in New York. Maybe Sam was even…Dean couldn’t bear thinking that thought. He had to hold on to the hope that Sam was alive. Sam was somewhere in this enormous cold, dark city. And he was alive. Dean was sure of it. And he would find him no matter what. 

 

He kept calling Sam’s cell, but no answer. He just got directly to his voice-mail. He kept listening to Sam’s voice. He was so afraid that he would never again hear that beautiful voice he loved so much. 

 

He found the library. It was closed hours ago. He walked around the block, showing people Sam’s picture, but without result. Sam was gone without a trace.

 

Then he found the Impala in the parking-garage. The sight was unreal to him. The Impala was still there. Sam wasn’t. When he finally drove off he felt like he was leaving Sam behind, as well as his heart. He felt a hard sting in his chest. 

 

Later that night, he kept calling every hospital asking for every possible identity that Sam could have used, he even described Sam. It was very tricky asking these questions without making it looking suspicious, but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was finding his brother.

 

He called Bobby and Ellen, hell even Jo and every one of Sam’s contacts and mutual friends. But it didn’t change the fact that Sam was gone without a trace.

 

He picked up the phone dialing the number to the police, but he hung up before anyone could answer. This was the worst part. He and Sam were fugitives. He couldn’t ask the law for help. He was completely alone and he had never felt so helpless.

 

He tried to rest for a while and he slumbered very shallowly. When he opened his eyes and saw the other empty bed he remembered the emotional nightmare he was living through. He got out from bed and stood watching out of the window. It was a very cold night. Fine snow flakes were falling from the sky, and far away in the distance he could see the first beams of the morning sun reaching the horizon. 

 

He hoped that wherever Sam was, that he had found shelter from the piercing coldness. All he wanted was to have his brother back into this motel room, protected from the cold night and feeling warm, safe and loved. “Sammy, please come back to me,” he said quiet to himself as a tear was running down his cheek.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was sitting on the floor in a room with dirty grey walls. There was nothing inside except for a bunk and a bucket. He felt like a caged animal. There was a fluorescent tube flickering. He listened to the electric buzz every time the lamp flickered. What scared him the most was that he was in total oblivion. He hadn’t seen any of his attackers since he had woken up in this room. He didn’t know who they were and what they wanted, but from what he could see earlier of the guys that grabbed him, he could tell that they were pros, and he knew that these kind of guys used any means necessary to get what they wanted. 

 

He knew that they could do whatever they wanted and nobody would hear his screaming. He kept looking at a flashing light on a surveillance camera in the corner of the room. He knew that he was being watched. It made him very nervous.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

George Grimes was sitting in his office, watching all his monitors. He was a very intimidating looking man in his 60ths with a very wrinkly face and little left of his gray hair. He zoomed in on Sam and kept watching him with great interest. He studied him like an animal in a cage. 

 

“Mr. Grimes?” Bela’s voice said waking up the old man from his thoughts.

 

He turned to the woman.

 

“Look at him. It is always so interesting watching people’s reactions when they are brought to that room. Look at his face. I bet he is wondering were he is. I sense that he is a strong one, but in the end I will break him just like all the others, and he knows it. I can see the fear in his eyes. He has rested enough now. The treatment can begin.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened with a loud click. Before he knew it two very strong men grabbed him. He tried to resist but there was no use. The men were wearing green uniforms and carried a baton in their hands. They removed the mattress from the bunk and forced him to lie on the hard and uncomfortable springs. They tied his hands and feet. The hard springs hurting Sam’s back.

 

Then a man with a white apron entered the room. He looked like a butcher. Sam feared that he probably was, and it was people that he was slaughtering. He used the apron not to get blood on his clothes. He had long blonde hear and a red beard. His mean eyes were covered with round glasses.

 

“What do you want?” Sam asked through clenched teeth.

 

“The bracelet,” the blonde man said. “Give it to us and we will let you go home.”

 

Now Sam understood everything. He understood that some people would do absolutely anything to be invulnerable. His brother’s beautiful face flashed by in his mind. He knew that the bracelet was Dean’s only hope. If he gave that up, Dean would suffer a horrible death in the claws of a hellhound, and he couldn’t let that happen, no matter how much pain they inflicted on him.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sam said, starting to breathe nervously.

 

“Wrong answer. I will give you one last chance to give me the correct answer to that question. I know that you are a very brave young man. And while you are considering your answer I feel obligated to inform you that you won’t be able to turn away from the pain I will inflict on you. You won’t pass out either, because you see: I’m very good at what I do.”

 

“Go to hell!” 

 

Sam could see the man holding something in both of his hands. When he moved closer to Sam he could see that they were some kind of electrodes. Sam was so scared. He knew that the pain would come in any second. The man put the electrodes to Sam’s torso, and with a piercing buzzing sound he felt the electricity flow through his body. The pain was unbearable. It was the worst pain he had experienced since that nice old couple had pulled out a fingernail on him.

 

“Mr. Winchester. I’ve got all the time in the world. Just tell me what I want to know and the pain will stop.”

 

Sam didn’t know if he could handle one more electric shock of this magnitude. But he kept seeing Dean’s face. Dean was all that mattered to him.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Then the live current flowed through his body again. He tried to focus on Dean’s face. That was the only thing that would make him endure the pain. He gasped for air when the current was turned off. His face was covered with sweat.

 

“Just tell me what I want to know and the pain will stop, you know that. You also know that your body won’t be able to stand this treatment for long. You will eventually suffer permanent damages.”

 

The man moved closer with the electrodes again. Sam was shaking.

 

“Please no more,” he cried. Then he felt the current flow through his body one more time. He screamed from the top of his lungs.

 

Outside the door to Sam’s cell George Grimes and Bela were watching the blonde man torturing the young brother. Grimes looked with great interest while Bela jumped every time Sam gave a heartbreaking scream in pain.

 

“I’m gonna break him,” Grimes whispered.

 

“You are gonna kill him,” Bela said.

 

“Maybe you are right. There are other ways.”

 

Grimes opened the door and went into the room. 

 

“Brutus, hold it,” he said to the blonde man.

 

Sam was whimpering in pain. His long sweat-covered hair was sticking to his forehead.

 

“There are other ways to persuade him. Try a more direct approach.”

 

“How far do you want me to go,” Brutus asked.

 

“You can go all the way. His life has no value to me.”

 

“Yes sir,” Brutus said with a nasty grin that got Sam to fear the worst. Grimes left the room and went back watching Sam from the monitor outside the room. Sam could see that Brutus took a couple of pliers from his pocket. He grabbed Sam’s long finger and Sam felt the sharp edge against both sides of his finger.

 

“Noo, Don’t,” he cried.

 

“I’m gonna ask you ten times and for every time…”

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Outside of the room Grimes were watching the monitor with Bela by his side. He had a grin all over his face and Bela thought that he really must enjoy watching Sam being tortured. She wasn’t so sure she could stand watching Sam being mutilated.

 

“You know there are other ways. Isn’t it obvious that his brother Dean has the bracelet? And Dean would do anything to save his brother. Just let him know that Sam will die if you don’t get the piece and Dean will hand you the bracelet in no time.”

 

“Grimes opened the door and entered the room again.

 

“Stop!” he yelled.

 

Brutus was a millisecond from cutting off Sam’s finger. He let go of the pliers. Sam was panting. He was so scared. 

 

“We will try something else. Fresh him up and let him get some rest.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Six hours later, Sam was sitting strapped to a chair. The room he was in had white walls. There was a camera in front of him. On his right side there was a large steel cabinet and a sterile bench. Maybe the room had been used as a morgue. Sam thought that whatever this intimidating old man had planned for him it couldn’t be worse than what he already had suffered. 

 

The door was opening. Grimes and Brutus entered the room. Sam feared the worst.

 

“Do you get a visual?” Grimes asked.

 

“Yes, the picture is very clear,” Sam heard a woman’s voice, with British accent, saying from a speaker.

 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Grimes said, watching Brutus moving closer to Sam. Sam could see that Brutus held a syringe in his hand. It contained a blue liquid.

 

“What’s that?” Sam said. He was breathing shallowly in fear.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Brutus said.

 

“Dooooon’t,” Sam pleaded. He watched Brutus squirting some of the liquid out through the needle before he moved closer to Sam’s left arm. Sam tried to struggle to get loose. He pulled his rope, but there was no use. Brutus easily found a vein and let the needle pierce the skin right into the vein. Sam felt a sharp sting followed by a burning sensation when Brutus injected the blue liquid right into his defenseless body. He removed the syringe. It left a drip of blood on Sam’s arm.

 

Sam didn’t know what kind of stuff his tormentor had injected him with, but he feared the worst.

 

“That burning sensation will soon disappear,” Grimes told Sam. 

 

He started to speak right into the camera. 

 

“You have now witnessed your brother being injected with a very special drug. It will cause fatal disease and eventually kill him. It will take 24 hours. However, there is an antidote. This one.” Grimes held a vial containing a green liquid to the camera. 

 

“If you want to see your brother alive you have to give me the bracelet. When you have done so, I will allow you to find your brother and the antidote. Call this number and you will have further instructions on how to deliver the bracelet, and if you try any tricks or alarm the authorities Sam will be dead before his body hits the ground. As you can see on the screen, it is now 2 o’clock a.m. It means your brother will take his last breath the same time tomorrow night unless you hand us the bracelet.”

 

The recording was turned off. Sam knew that all hope was gone. Either way he or Dean was gonna die in the end.

 

“Take him back to his cell,” Grimes said. The guards with the green uniforms cut off Sam’s ropes and dragged away with the exhausted young man. Even Brutus left the room. Mr. Grimes was standing watching the empty chair that Sam had been sitting in. Bela entered the room.

 

“It is all set,” she said. “I’ve watched the recording. Your face is blurred. Dean won’t be able to see your face.” 

 

“Good!”

 

“What about Sam?” Bela asked. “Are you really gonna hand over the antidote to them?”

 

“Of course I will. I’m a man of my words, however, Sam is gonna die anyway, and the brother of his is the one who is gonna kill him.”

 

“How?”

 

“You see. This vial contains 8 cc: s of this antidote. For saving his brother Dean has to give him two shots a day with 2 cc: s every time. But he won’t know that. He is gonna give Sam the full dose and that will be fatal. Sam will die right before his eyes.”

 

“But why?” Bela asked.

 

“He has seen my face. He will just be another dead punk that the world will never miss,” Grimes said.

 

“Well, it’s a good plan,” Bela said. “The Winchester-brothers have been a real pain in my ass ever since they showed up, and after this there will be one less of them to worry about!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was once again sitting in the empty room with gray dirty walls, watching the flickering light. All he could do was wait for the affects of the drug kicking in. He kept thinking of Dean. A part of him wished that Dean wouldn’t surrender and leave the bracelet to that terrible man, even if it meant that he would die himself. But the thought of never seeing Dean’s face again was unbearable.

 

Then the door opened and a familiar face entered the room. The door closed behind her.

 

“Bela? I should have expected that you were involved in this. You bitch.”

 

“You can insult me however you like. I’m here to help you.”

 

“Help me? You shot me for God’s sake. You’d even killed me if it wasn’t for…”

 

“The bracelet. I know. I didn’t want to shoot you…this time. But you see I had my orders. It was a test and it worked. No hard feelings, right?”

 

“No hard feelings? You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

“Well, I am gonna help you.”

 

“Are you gonna get me out of here?”

 

“You know that I can’t do that.”

 

“Then you can’t help me,” Sam said.

 

“Yes I can. I can make you think of something else.”

 

“How?”

 

“Here.”

 

Bela gave Sam a book.

 

“’Born Under a Bad Sign’. You’ve got to be kidding me.

 

“You love the books and you know it, so do I. I’ve found them very useful. I could get a very clear insight in your lives, and that was also how I found out about the Colt. Besides it was a very stimulating reading as well. Don’t you agree? Although I didn’t like the way I was portrayed. But that author-bitch got what she deserved for writing that trash about me.”

 

“You did that to her just because you were insulted?”

 

“No, it was just a coincidence. But I really enjoyed that mission, at least until your brother turned up. If he hadn’t interfered you wouldn’t have been in this mess. Anyway, consider this book as an apology for shooting you.”

 

“Me reading about me being possessed and shooting my own brother is gonna help me? No thanks.”

 

“Whatever. It’s there if you want it,” Bela said.

 

“And for what it’s worth. I’m sure you will get out of this mess. Dean will surrender and you will be saved and the two of you can finally…”

 

“Finally what?”

 

“Ask your fans?” Bela said. She knocked on the door. A moment later the guards let her out.

 

Sam opened the cover of the book. He found a dedication on the inside.

 

According to your current situation, remember that there are happy endings even in real life, just like in this book. I hope you will enjoy this book as much as I did.

 

Love Belatrix

 

PS I loved Demon-Sam.

 

Belatrix! Sam thought. Please don’t tell me…No wonder I got a bad review. If I ever get out of here, I’m so gonna delete that review and the bitch too.

 

He couldn’t keep himself from turning the pages, and then he found the chapter of how he had tied up and tormented Jo Harvelle. He suddenly felt a wave of nausea. He ran over to the bucket and threw up, over and over again, although he had very little left in his stomach.

 

He knew that the nausea had very little to do what he read in the book. The affects of the drug were kicking in.

 

He grabbed the mattress and put it back on the bunk. He started to feel dizzy and laid down. It didn’t take long until he was shivering too. He put the hand to his forehead and could really feel the fever rising. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next evening Dean was sitting in his motel-room watching out of the window. He was a mess. He felt like his whole body was numb. It was 11 o’clock. He should go to bed, but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He prayed that Sam was all right, and he wished for the phone to ring, but it had been silent forever, until now.

 

He got startled and fumbled with the phone before he managed to answer.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“No, darling. It’s me.” He heard a female voice from the other end of the line.

 

“Bela. I have no time for your crap and if I ever here that whiny annoying voice of yours again I swear I’ll…”

 

“Listen to me, you mongrel or else your brother is gonna die.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I thought that would make you attentive.”

 

“No more games, just tell me.”

 

“All I can say is that you should check your emails. And I suggest you do it quick because Sam’s time is running out.”

 

“What the hell have you done to him?”

 

“Tick tock!”

 

Bela hung up. Dean went over to the laptop and started it. He thought that it took forever starting up. He felt so scared. He could imagine every possible scenario of what state Sam was in. Then he was logged on. He found a video-message in his inbox. He downloaded it and opened it.

 

He could see a strange blonde man with red beard and round glasses inject some strange blue substance in his brother’s arm. He wanted to kill that bastard for inflicting his brother any amount of pain. Then an old man with blurred face started to talk to Dean. Dean listened very tentative to the cold and evil voice. When he realized what they had done to Sam he felt cold and was gasping for air. Dean comprehended Grimes’s message very clearly.

 

Dean kept looking at the powerful bracelet around his arm. It was supposed to save him from the hellhound, but now he could forget that. Sam was all he cared about. He didn’t have any choice. He picked up the phone and dialed Bela’s number.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

It was almost midnight. Dean walked through a very creepy neighborhood of New York slum. It was dark and dirty. Steam was coming up from a well. Dean kept walking through the dark street. Then he found himself in front of an old deserted warehouse. Dean checked the address on the note in his hand. This was it. He entered.

 

He walked through a large dark hall. Water was dripping from the ceiling. In the other end of the hall he found another door. Behind it was a staircase. He walked up the stairs. The fluorescent tubes were flickering. He walked three floors up and then walked through a long corridor. He didn’t know what to expect and he didn’t care. All he cared about was Sammy.

 

When he had almost reached the end of the corridor he heard a loud cold male voice from a speaker.

 

“Stop!”

 

Dean stopped and looked up and saw the surveillance camera in the corner by the roof. The voice must have come from that. Every step he took had been monitored.

 

“Turn left.” The voice said.

 

Dean did what he was told. He found a door and entered a small room. There was nothing inside except for a small table against the left wall and a surveillance-camera by the ceiling.

 

When he was inside the door shut behind him with a loud bang. He ran to the door and turned the door handle but there was no use. He realized that he was locked inside the small room.

 

“Remove the bracelet and put it on the table.” The cold voice said from the camera.

 

Dean pulled the shiny piece of jewelry and put it on the table.

 

“I’ve done everything you wanted me to do. Now I demand to see Sam.”

 

Then the room was filled with a green gas. The gas choked Dean. He gasped for air but there was no use.

 

“Don’t try to resist,” the cold voice said. “Just breathe in the gas and surrender to it. It will spare you a lot of discomfort.”

 

Dean started to feel dizzy and his site got blurry, then he dropped to the floor.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was sitting tied to a chair in the small room that looked like a morgue. His hand clenched around “Born Under a Bad Sign.” He felt like he was burning up, and his whole body was covered with sweat. This was the worst fever he had ever experienced and he knew that he was dying. 

 

The door opened and two guards dragged his unconscious brother inside and put him in a chair next to Sam.

 

“Dean,” Sam said softly before he lost his consciousness. The book fell out of his hand down to the floor. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Grimes were watching the two unconscious brothers on a monitor in his office, when Bela entered. She held the golden bracelet in her hand.

 

“I’ve got it,” Bela said.

 

“Good. My private jet is prepared on Kennedy. Let’s evacuate.”

 

“What about them?” Bela asked watching the two unconscious brothers on the monitor.

 

“Dean should wake up within half an hour…if he is lucky. Let’s go.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Five minutes later Grimes’s private limo stopped outside the deserted warehouse. Grimes and Bela entered the limo and sat down in the backseat.

 

Grimes pushed a button and a dark shield appeared, isolating the two of them from the driver. Grimes pushed another button. “Hold here for a while Reeves. Miss Talbot is getting out first. We have some business to attend to before we go.”

 

“Speaking of business…,” Bela said.

 

“I have it all prepared,” Grimes said and grabbed a large suitcase and gave it to Bela. She opened it. It was full of money.

 

“One million dollars, in cash. Just like you asked. You don’t need to count them. The bracelet?”

 

“Of course,” Bela said and gave Grimes the bracelet. He took it in his hand and admired it. The golden thing was shining in the dim light from the street lamp outside.

 

“I can’t believe that this thing is truly mine. I’m invulnerable. I’ll be one of the most powerful men in the whole world.”

 

“Congratulations,” Bela said. She watched the old man attaching the bracelet to his right wrist.

 

“I can really feel it’s magical powers,” Grimes said. Then he just froze. He had an expression on his face that said he was in such terrible pain that he couldn’t let out a word.

 

“Mr. Grimes are you all right?” Bela asked. Then she saw Grimes’s face starting to melt until there was nothing left of his head, and then his whole body was melting. And in a matter of seconds there was just a pile of flesh and blood left of the man that only few minutes ago was one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the whole world.

 

“You really should have researched the bracelet properly before you went after it,” Bela smirked.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was starting to wake up. His head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw his beloved brother sitting tied to a chair next to him. Sam was drenched in sweat. Dean was by his side in a second.

 

“Sammy, can you hear me? Are you alive? Answer me, please!” Dean could hear Sam’s shallow breath. He obviously didn’t have long time left. Then Dean remembered everything. He had been promised an antidote. He looked around the room and saw the vial with green liquid lying on a table. There was a syringe next to it. Dean filled the syringe with the green fluid. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Bela removed the bracelet from the pile of flesh and blood and put it into her purse. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Dean removed the cap from the syringe and scrutinized his brother’s arm for a vein. Then his cell rang.

 

Dean knew that it was a matter of minutes, that Sam would die if he didn’t get this shot immediately. The caller id said ‘Bela’. And he had a feeling that for some reason he really should pick up this call.

 

“What the hell do you want?” he said.

 

“Have you given your brother the antidote yet?”

 

“I was just about to.”

 

“Don’t. A full dose will kill him. If you want to save his life you have to divide it and give him 2 cc: s twice a day.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I have a slightly bad conscience for what I have put the two of you through. And I don’t like people holding grudges towards me. Consider yourself warned. Now we can call this even.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You even stole the Colt, remember? First you have to give the Colt back to me, and then maybe we can call this even.”

 

“I need your little pistol myself, besides, for Sam’s sake I suggest you don’t waste any more time. So long,” Bela said and hung up. She dialed her phone again.

 

“Mr. Badenheim. I’ve got the bracelet. We agreed on five million…Good…You get the bracelet as soon the money is in my account.” She hung up and stepped out of the car. She opened the driver’s door.

 

“Our business is finished now. You can take Mr. Grimes to the airport.” 

 

She closed the door and watched the limo drive off with a pile of meat in the backseat.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean pierced Sam’s skin with the needle and injected 2 cc: s of that green stuff just as Bela had told him to do. He doubted that Sam even noticed. Afterwards he sat by his brother and stroked his hair.

 

“Sammy, you are going to be all right.”

 

Five minutes later Sam opened his eyes. He was very weak.

 

“Dean, is it really you?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s me, and I’ll never leave you” Dean said trying to smile while he fought of the tears.

 

“I feel so ill?” Sam said with a weak voice.

 

“You’ll be all right. I’ll take care of you. I’ll get you out of here now,” Dean said. But when he was about to grab his brother he noticed the book on the floor. He read the title and it made him smile. He grabbed the book and put it into his back-pocket, before turning again to his tall brother.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

When they got back to the motel Dean very carefully laid down his brother on the bed. A moment later, Sam was out like a light.

 

Dean was exhausted, yet he couldn’t allow himself to sleep just yet. If he did he was afraid that Sam would die in his sleep. He had to stay awake and make sure that Sam lived through the night. He soaked a cloth and put in on Sam’s forehead trying to bring down the fever.

 

He lay by Sam’s side watching him sleep for an hour, but sleep was too hard to resist and finally he fell asleep himself with his hand resting on Sam’s stomach.

 

The next morning, Dean injected more of the green stuff in Sam’s arm. Sam woke up by the sting.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

 

“Antidote. You’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. Please try to drink something. I don’t want you to be dehydrated.” Dean put the glass of water against Sam’s mouth. He finished the whole glass.”

 

“Get some more sleep, Sammy.”

 

Sam fell asleep again. Dean put his hand on Sam’s forehead and he could tell that the worst fever had broken. The antidote was obviously working. Sam’s life was out of danger. It made Dean feel so much better. Still he was determined to watch Sam very closely and not leave this room unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

He needed some distraction though, and he turned on the laptop. After a couple of minutes he found himself on ‘Sinful Desire’. He found a brand new story.

 

It’s a Terrible Life by S Winchester.

 

He read the summary and thought it sounded very interesting. He started to read.


	5. Chapter 5  It's a Terrible Life by S. Winchester

  
Author's notes: Before reading this chapter. Go watch "it's a terrible life" (if possible) until you reach the scene that starts with Dean saying "Man, I've got to tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life."  


* * *

Dean started to read the story. He really liked this very different angle on him and Sam. In this story Dean was named Dean Smith and didn’t know Sam at all. They weren’t even brothers. It was totally another universe. Sometimes Dean wished that the two of them had met under these circumstances. Somehow it would have made life so much easier.

 

Dean Smith was the director of sales and marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron. Sam Wesson worked in Tech support. It was a large company. Dean had never even met Sam until one day they met in the elevator. Sam kept staring at Dean. Dean thought that this guy was the cutest guy he had ever seen. But he didn’t pick up guys in the elevator, but Sam kept staring at him and said to Dean that he looked really familiar. “Save it for the health club,” Dean had answered.

 

Sam found Dean very attractive too, but the guy was obviously not interested, besides Sam had other things in mind. He had seen Dean in his dreams where they had been brothers and spend their lives chasing ghosts. 

 

Next time the two of them met in the elevator Dean still thought that Sam was coming on to him until Sam asked him if he ever thought about ghosts.

 

Then two employees killed themselves. One of them, a guy named Ian who was working very closely to Sam killed himself by sticking a pencil in his neck in the men’s room. Dean had witnessed all of that and some strange phenomenon too. Next time he met Sam he told him that he had started to think of ghosts too. “You cornered me in the elevator, talking about ghosts, and now…”

 

The two of them couldn’t forget what had happened and started to investigate the deaths of the two men. They found out that the two victims had been called to room 1444, which was a storage room. Sam had instinctively kicked open the door and inside they had stood face to face with a real ghost. Instinctively Dean had used an iron wrench against it.

 

They made more research and found “The Ghostfacers” on the internet who had learned a lot of stuff from two Winchester guys that they really bad-mouthed. Sam and Dean learned from them that salt and iron repel ghosts.

 

They also found out that the ghost was the founder of Sandover Bridge & Iron. His name was PT Sandover and he obviously killed employees that had failed the company in one way or another. 

 

PT Sandover was cremated but obviously some DNA was left. Sam and Dean found the PT Sandover museum in the building, and Sam managed to burn an old glove containing the last DNA-remains of Mr. Sandover, and in the last second managed to stop him from killing Dean.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Dean kept on reading. His eyes were glued to the tube.

 

They entered Dean Smith’s office with big smile on their faces. Dean went over to a cupboard and took the first-aid kit out. Then he sat down on his desk next to his new best friend.

 

“Man, I’ve got to tell you, I’ve never had so much fun in my life,” Dean said.

 

“Me neither.”

 

“It’s a hell of a work out too, isn’t it?”

 

“We should keep doing this,” Sam said.

 

“I know.”

 

“I mean it,” Sam said.

 

Dean handed Sam a bandage.

 

“There’ve got to be a lot of ghosts out there,” Sam said. “We could help a lot of people.”

 

“Yeah, right. We’d be like ‘The Ghostfacers’,” Dean said dabbing his wound in the forehead, making it stop bleeding.

 

“No, really. I mean, for real,” Sam said.

 

“Wh…What?” Dean laughed. “Quit our jobs and hit the road?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“How would we live?” Dean asked.

 

“Um…”

 

Dean met Sam’s gaze. It scared Dean. He knew what Sam wanted them to be. He had seen the look Sam gave him when they first met in the elevator.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. How would we get by? What? Stolen credit cards huh? Eating diner food? Trench the saturated fats? Sharing crap motel room every night?”

 

Sam looked disappointed.

 

“That is just details.”

 

“Details are everything. You don’t want to go fight any ghosts without a health insurance.” Dean said.

 

“All right…Confession,” Sam said.

 

“What?”

 

“Remember those dreams I told you about…with the ghosts?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was fighting them,” Sam said.

 

“Okay?”

 

“With you! We where these…Like hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really…I mean what if that’s who we really are? I mean you saw us back there working together. The ghost was scrambling people’s brains. What if it scrambled ours?”

 

“That’s insane,” Dean said laughing taking a few steps and then leaned behind the desk.

 

“Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life? But it’s not.”

 

“Hey man, the ghost is dead and we are still standing. I mean, I’m sorry but…” Dean said.

 

“All I know is…” Sam said. “This isn’t who we are supposed to be.”

 

“No. I’m Dean Smith. Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father’s name is Bob. My mother’s name is Ellen, and my sister’s name is Jo.”

 

“Dean, please!” Sam said and walked over to Dean.

 

“You want us to be ghosthunters or is it about something else?” Dean said moving closer to Sam

 

“What would that be?” Sam asked with a shaky voice.

 

“This!” Dean said and kissed Sam really passionately. He felt like he wanted to devour Sam’s delicious mouth. Sam closed his eyes. It was the best kiss he had ever had. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Then Sam broke the kiss. There was a long string of saliva between them.

 

Dean was standing only an inch from Sam. Sam could feel his hot breath. Dean spoke with a whispering voice.

 

“I have a confession too. I lied to you…in that elevator. I could feel that there was this…heat between us. Maybe you are right. Maybe this is our destiny.”

 

“Really?” Sam whispered back. “Because…”

 

“Because what?” 

 

“You were right. I could feel it too,” Sam said and kissed Dean. He pulled his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean broke the kiss and gasped for air. “You were right, Sammy. I can no longer deny how I feel.” Dean said and started to kiss and suck on Sam’s neck.

 

“Only you can call me Sammy.” Sam didn’t care if Dean left a hickey. 

 

“No wait, stop!” Sam said.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Dean looked very disappointed.

 

“No, but I think we should move over to that couch,” Sam said.

 

“Good idea,” Dean said and locked the door on their way. He didn’t want his boss to walk in on them even if he already had decided to go with Sam wherever he wanted to go.

 

Sam lay down on the couch and Dean on top of him. Their mouths seemed practically glued together. Dean removed Sam’s blood-stained yellow T-shirt with the business logo on it, and he ripped the buttons off his own blue shirt. Dean was admiring Sam’s bare chest and removed his own pants. He rose from the couch so Sam could stand up. Sam admired Dean’s beautiful body. Dean was standing there with nothing on accept for white briefs. 

 

Sam moved closer to Dean. Dean could feel Sam’s body heat. And then with one swift move Sam pulled down Dean’s briefs and freed Dean’s pre-come-oozing member that was fully erect. 

 

Sam had an erection too that was restrained by his beige tech-support-pants. Dean moved closer and unbuttoned Sam’s pants and pulled them down. Sam turned around and removed his pants from his ankles.

 

Dean couldn’t help himself from admiring Sam’s well-shaped ass. Before Sam knew it, Dean pulled down Sam’s briefs and his cleft was revealed.

 

Sam turned around and faced Dean. They kept on kissing and pressed their chests together as well as their rock hard members. Dean started to lick Sam’s chest and went further and further down. Sam wanted nothing more than for Dean to touch his cock. But Dean didn’t. At least not at first. Dean touched Sam’s balls, and Sam whimpered.

 

“Dean, please.”

 

Then Dean took Sam’s hard cock in his hot mouth. It felt so great that Sam was shivering. And it looked incredibly hot seeing his own cock sliding in and out of Dean’s mouth. He wasn’t far from coming. Dean seemed to notice and let go of Sam’s cock.

 

Sam touched Dean’s cock and smeared the pre-come all over the shaft before he took it in his mouth. Dean uttered a low moan. In this moment he knew it would be Sam forever. He panted more and more, while Sam enjoyed the salty taste of the hottest guy he had ever seen.

 

“You…have to stop,” Dean said. “I don’t want to come yet. Because you see, this is just the beginning.”

 

Sam let go of Dean’s cock with a loud plop.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked.

 

Sam admired Dean’s ass while he walked over to a drawer. Just the site of that almost made him come. Dean returned with a small bottle of lube and a big smile on his face.

 

“You’ve got that kind of stuff in your office?”

 

“Don’t ask.” Dean said and handed the small bottle to Sam.

 

“Do you want me to or maybe I…”

 

“Whatever you want, Sammy. I may be the boss in this office but in bed you are the boss…at least today.”

 

“You know what, Mr. Director of Sales and Marketing? I’m gonna be the best boss you ever had. Lay down on the couch and role over.”

 

“God, yes!” Dean said. He stretched his legs and then he felt a long cool lubed finger entering his hole. Dean moaned.

 

“That good, huh?” Sam whispered.

 

“Feels like heaven.” Dean clenched around Sam’s finger over and over. And every time he did so he could feel his cock twitch. Sam started to move his finger in and out. Dean was panting even heavier. He started to rub and pull his cock and he knew that he was about to come. Then Sam’s finger slid all the way out.

 

“Why…I was just about to…”

 

“I don’t want you to come yet. I want you to come inside me,” Sam said.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“As the Pope on a Good Friday.”

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Dean said.

 

He got up from the couch and Sam lay down with his legs in the air.

 

“You know I have wanted to do this since I first lay my eyes on you. I couldn’t take my eyes away from your ass.”

 

“Then consider yourself a lucky guy,” Sam panted. Then he felt a cold lubed finger entering his ass. Considering what he had done to Dean earlier he got even more turned on by this. In this moment he felt exactly the same way he had made Dean feel. Dean watched in amusement how Sam’s cock twitched every time he felt his muscles clenching around his finger. 

 

“Dean, I want you to fuck me, now.”

 

Dean removed his finger, and Dean disappeared for a while, returning with a condom. In a matter of seconds he had put it on. He squirted a lot of lube on his cock before he very slowly started to enter Sam’s ass.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Dean said.

 

“No, it’s all right. Just go slowly.” And Dean did. He stretched Sam more and more, but very slowly and patiently and then he was all the way inside and Sam hadn’t felt any pain at all. The sensation of feeling Dean’s cock inside of him for the first time was amazing.

 

Dean started to fuck him very slowly. Sam couldn’t believe that sex could feel so damn good. Dean felt Sam’s heat engulf his cock, and he closed his eyes and increased the pace. They both started to moan louder and louder the closer they came. They had completely forgotten that they were in an office and that any worker that was left could hear them.

 

Sam kept feeling Dean’s cock sliding in and out. The sensation radiated right into his own cock. It was leaking pre-come like never before. He started to jerk off his own cock. The sensation was amazing feeling the stimulation in the both places at the same time. Then Sam couldn’t handle it any more and came right over his stomach. He ejaculated like a fountain. 

 

Dean could feel Sam’s muscles clenching around his cock over and over. He could even see the ecstasy in Sam’s eyes. It became too much for Dean and he came with his dick inside Sam’s ass. He never thought his orgasm would end.

 

Afterwards he pulled out of Sam. He pulled off the condom and threw it across the room, missing the paper basket by about two meters. 

 

“If you are going to be a ghosthunter we have to do something about your aim,” Sam smiled.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Dean said.

 

He fell down exhausted to Sam’s naked body on the couch and started to kiss his new best friend.

 

“Sammy. This was the best sex I’ve ever had and…”

 

“Me too,” Sam panted. “And what?”

 

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Dean said. “It’s completely insane.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you,” Dean said.

 

“Really?” Sam smiled. “I’m glad you said it first, and it is crazy, because I love you too.” Sam started to kiss Dean.

 

“There’s nothing left for me in this office. Let’s go out on the road together. Let’s leave all of this terrible office life behind us. Let’s get out in the night and kill some evil sons of bitches.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Dean said. “I consider this fuck as the last thing I did in this office. Not a bad way to leave, right.”

 

“Yeah!” Sam said. “But before we go, are you sure you really want to do this?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“You want to be with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you want the two of us to spend our lives as Ghostbusters?”

 

“Yes, as long as we don’t call ourselves Smith & Wesson.”

 

“I agree, sounds like a bad TV-show,” Sam said. “But speaking of weapons, why don’t we call our selves Winchester?”

 

“Just like those two other guys the ‘Ghosfacers’ were talking about. That would be so cool. We could even pretend to be brothers.”

 

“Or married!” Sam said.

 

“You don’t scare me that easy,” Dean said.

 

“All right. Let’s do it,” Sam said.

 

“What? Getting married?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, that too. Let’s get out of here?”

 

The End

 

 

“Wow! That was amazing. This was the freaking hottest thing I’ve ever read,” Dean exclaimed, touching his cock feeling it leaking pre-come like never before.

 

“Yeah, in a minute babe. How do I leave a review on this site? Because this was really awesome.”

 

Dean typed a long review with a great smile on his face. When he was done he ran into the bathroom and started the shower. He removed the clothes as fast as he could. He couldn’t remember last time he was so damn horny. As soon as he was under the hot spray he started to jerk off. After only a couple of strokes he came and yelled Sam’s name as the load was shooting high up in the air. 

 

It was enough to wake Sam.

 

He felt better and managed to shout with a husky voice. “What is it? Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah I just saw a spider in here!” Dean’s voice echoed from inside the bathroom.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

When Dean came out from the bathroom he found Sam wide-awake. 

 

“How are you feeling.”

 

“Not good. I’m so thirsty.”

 

Dean got a glass of orange juice for Sam.

 

“Here!” Dean held the glass of juice while Sam drank.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah good,” Sam said weakly. 

 

“Do you think you can eat some soup? You need nourishment.” 

 

“I’ll try.”

 

A couple of minutes later Dean was back with a cup of chicken soup. He spoon-fed it to Sam.

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Yeah, good soup.”

 

Sam finished all the soup then Dean helped him to drink some more juice. He lay his hand on Sam’s forehead. 

 

“Your fever has broken. You’ll be fine, Sammy.”

 

“I’m so tired.”

 

“That’s okay. Get some more rest now.” Sam fell asleep again as soon as he closed his eyes. Dean was starving though. He ordered a pizza.

 

When the pizza-delivery guy arrived he was making large eyes when he saw the salt line inside the door.

 

“I spilled the popcorn salt.” Dean smiled. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later that evening Sam was fully awake. The two brothers were laying side by side watching a movie on TV.

 

“How’re you feeling, Sammy?”

 

“Much better. Although my head hurts and I still feel very tired. Everything that happened since you rescued me is almost a complete blur. I remember fragments of how I was tied up to a chair and then I saw your face. Dean, I’ve almost been afraid to ask. You gave up the bracelet didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I did. I couldn’t let you die, Sammy. I just couldn’t.”

 

“I would have done the same for you, still it makes me sad. You were so close. Now we are back to square one.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, turned his head and looked at Sam.

 

“But that’s okay. I thought that bracelet was too good to be true anyway. About the bracelet, before you were kidnapped you called me and said that you had news about the bracelet.”

 

“I almost forgot, anyway it seems pointless now.”

 

“I’d really like to know,” Dean said.

 

“I found out exactly how the bracelet works. There should still be a piece of paper in my jacket."

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean said and rose from the bed. He found the piece of paper in Sam’s pocket and handed it to Sam.

 

“I found out that the bracelet had different qualities for people born in different astrological signs. These different qualities also explained how Joanna could dream about our lives.”

 

“Tell me I’m dying to know,” Dean said.

 

“People who wear the bracelet born in Taurus and Aquarius get the invulnerability from certain weapons and beasts.”

 

“Like you and me? So that was why the invulnerability worked on both of us.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

People born in Aquarius and Taurus can very easily grow strong bonds. I guess the two of us are living proof of that,” Sam said. 

 

“I guess we are,” Dean said.

 

“Just like people born in Aries and Cancer.”

 

“What kind of powers do they get from the bracelet?”

 

“They get psychic powers and can predict the future,” Sam said. “Just like Joanna’s grandmother, remember.”

 

“Yeah I remember. Then it turned out that there was no connection between us and granny,” Dean said.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What about others?”

 

“Well people born in Leo and Scorpio can throw great balls of fire!”

 

“You’re kidding me, right?”

 

“No.”

 

“You mean, just like Super Mario?”

 

“Exactly,” Sam said.

 

“That would be a sight in the modern society. What else?”

 

Virgo’s and Sagittarius’ can go through walls,” Sam said.

 

“That sounds very useful.”

 

“Not really, cause you see they can only do it naked.”

 

Dean laughed. “No that would be a sight in the modern society.”

 

“And listen to this, Libra’s and Capricorn’s suffer instant death if they try the bracelet on.”

 

“Woah! Sammy. You put the bracelet on my arm when I was asleep. I could have died immediately if I had been born in the wrong sign.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Dean. That was a reckless thing to do. I should’ve researched the bracelet before. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s okay, Sammy. It turned out all right. Still I hope that Bela tried on the bracelet and was born in those signs. That would’ve deserved the bitch right.”

 

“She probably wasn’t. Not with our luck,” Sam said. “Finally, and listen to this, people born in Twin or Pisces have detailed and true dreams of real persons who have a very strong bond. They are either lovers or siblings. And those two people should be either in Aries and Cancer or as in our case Taurus and Aquarius. There it is. That is Joanna’s bond to us. It was nothing else but a magical bracelet and Astrology that made her dream and write about us.”

 

“Then the mystery is solved. Still it was a tough case and it caused you a lot of pain.”

 

“Maybe we should try to find the bracelet again,” Sam said. “It can still save your life.”

 

“No. It’s in the hands of a very dangerous man. He wouldn’t quit chasing us until we were dead; so let’s face it, the bracelet’s gone. We have to find another way. There are still four months left remember.”

 

“Dean, I will save you from the Crossroads-deal. I promise.”

 

“Yeah, well, first I’m gonna save you. It’s time for your shot.”

 

A couple of minutes later Dean was back holding a syringe in his hand.

 

“Dean I feel much better. Is it really necessary? You know I hate needles.”

 

“Sorry, Sam, but we don’t know what will happen if we interrupt the treatment.”

 

Dean dabbed Sam’s arm with disinfectant before he very carefully let the needle sink into a vein.

 

“Ow!”

 

Dean started to inject the green stuff.

 

“Dean, it hurts. That stuff really burns,” Sam said through gritted teeth.”

 

“Sorry Sammy but I’ll be done in a second. There is only one more shot left and you will have it tomorrow morning.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next morning Dean gave Sam the last injection. Sam was very pleased that it was all over. He started to feel better. Even his appetite had returned.

 

After breakfast Dean said, “I’ve been thinking about Joanna. I really think that she should be told about the true qualities of the bracelet. I’ll go see her. Would you like to come?”

 

“No, I’ll stay here,” Sam said. “I’m still a bit tired. Maybe I’ll do some reading.”

 

“Speaking of reading, I have something for you, Sammy.” Dean said. He fetched a book and gave it to Sam.

 

“’Born Under a Bad Sign,” Sam exclaimed. The only one that was missing. How…?”

 

“I found it on the floor in that terrible place.”

 

Sam opened the book and saw Bela’s inscription inside the cover. He was happy that the collection was complete but he’d try to erase Bela’s inscription as soon as he could.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later Dean was once again sitting in a chair in Joanna Mills’s living room.

 

“I’m here about the bracelet,” Dean said. “Sam and I have found out about its powers. It caused you to dream about us. Simple enough.”

 

“I’ve already figured that out. I haven’t had a dream and not been able to write a word since I gave that away. I’m very thankful that you saved my life, but my career is on the line. I need the bracelet back.”

 

“It also turned out that it can save me from the hellhound.”

 

“That’s too bad but I really need it back,” the red-headed woman said.

 

“I’m sorry, but it is gone.”

 

“Gone? I don’t believe you.”

 

“I had to give it away to save Sammy’s life.”

 

“Figures,” Joanna said.

 

“You have lost your ability to write, but I will loose my life. Maybe you should put that into perspective,” Dean said.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just so surprised. Well I guess it was fun as long as it lasted.”

 

“Still, you are a good writer. You can come up with stories on your own.”

 

“I thought I did until you showed up, but I guess I have no other choice then to end Supernatural. God knows how. I have always had bad imagination until Grandmothers bracelet and ring ended up in my possession.”

 

“Yeah that bracelet was a very interesting peace of jewelry,” Dean said. He told Joanna everything of how the bracelet worked for different people born in different signs. When he was done Joanna said.

 

“At least it explains a lot. Lucky for me that I wasn’t born in Libra or Capricorn.”

 

“Do you think your grandmother knew about the powers of the bracelet.”

 

“I doubt that,” Joanna said.

 

“Where did your grandmother get the bracelet from?”

 

“I have no idea. Well I guess I have to do some hard thinking on how I’m gonna finish this series. That is something I never needed to do before.”

 

“Maybe you are gonna enjoy to create something completely from scratch.”

 

“I won’t even dignify that with an answer.”

 

“I understand that you are a bit pissed. I really do, and I’m sorry for what happened,” Dean said. “But still I really need to know…You are the only one who can tell me if Sam also…please!”

 

“I’m sorry Dean, but Sam doesn’t love you. Not the way you love him. You are his brother and he is not attracted to you, no matter how handsome you are. He likes girls and you know it.”

 

Dean looked completely crushed. At least now he knew. After hearing this he was actually really glad for the first time that he would be put out of his misery in four months. He fought the tears while he put on his jacket and said good bye to Joanna. 

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

“Abby! He was here,” Joanna said in the phone talking to her best friend. He asked me that question.”

 

“What did you tell him?” Abigail asked.

 

“I lied. I told him that Sam doesn’t love him.”

 

“Why? You’ve stopped dreaming. You are going to finish the last book on your own. It wouldn’t matter now if the real Winchester-brothers entered a relationship.”

 

“He lost my bracelet. I will never be able to write again as I used to. I didn’t see any reason doing him a favor, I think I’ll finish the series by sending Dean to hell” Joanna said angrily.

 

“Well, speaking of real persons,” Abigail said. “You really should have told me that the characters in your books were real persons.”

 

“But Abby. I didn’t know”

 

“I’ve told you to never call me Abby. I hate that name. For your information I have been sued.

 

“What?”

 

“I have been sued, by the families of all the victims appearing in you novels, not to mention Special agent Victor Henricksen who claims that we have been meddling in the investigation and that we have disclosed important details that otherwise would have lead to the capture of the Winchester-brothers. Even my lawyers are backing off. My company will be forced to bankruptcy. And this is entirely your fault, you bitch. And I promise you that if I go under I will take you down with me.”

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Sam was sitting by his laptop. He logged on to ‘Sinful Desire’ and his story. He found a brand new review and he started to read.

 

This was an amazing story. You captured Sam’s and Dean’s relationship perfectly. For me they have never felt more alive. The dialogue was funny and I could truly feel their strong bond and growing love for each other. The sex was incredibly hot. You are amazingly talented and you have given me the best wincest of a lifetime. Thank you so much!

 

D. Winchester.

 

Sam felt so happy that he cried tears of joy. Then the door to the motel room opened. Dean went inside and he certainly didn’t look happy. As usual Sam could see straight through his game face.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Dean said. “That woman is a bitch and we have wasted enough time on her. This case is closed. Let’s move on and leave all this awful stuff we’ve endured the last few days behind us.”

 

“You’re right,” Sam said. “This was a close call, but I’m all right now, so are you and as long as we have each other no-one will defeat us.”

 

Dean kept staring at Sam, fighting the tears in his eyes.

 

With firm steps he went right over to Sam and hugged him. When he let go of him Sam said.

 

“Dean, what was that about?”

 

“Nothing, Sammy. I’m just glad that you are alive after everything that happened. But I’ve got that out of my system now,” Dean smiled. “Let’s hit the road huh? We have to chase down Bela. She’s got the Colt, remember?” Dean said trying to smile.

 

One hour later the Winchester-brothers were on the road again towards new adventures, leaving New York City behind.

 

THE END


End file.
